


Non se ne andrà mai

by ErodiadeDiAsshai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobic Language, Knifeplay, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape, Sexist Language, Victim Blaming, Vomiting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErodiadeDiAsshai/pseuds/ErodiadeDiAsshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando gli chiedono come va, Theon risponde che sta bene.<br/><em>'Mi fai schifo' vorrebbe dirgli. E vorrebbe supplicarlo: 'Non uccidermi.' Ma dalle labbra non gli esce nulla.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Non se ne andrà mai

**Author's Note:**

> Buon San Valentino. <3

  {non se ne andrà mai}

 

There’s a space kept in hell with your name on the seat  
With a spike in the chair just to make it complete  
When you look at yourself do you see what I see  
If you do why the fuck are you looking at me

Fuck you, Placebo

 

 

“Trauma cerebrale...?”

Theon manda un cenno informe, a metà tra l'assenso e la smorfia. I sorrisoni svaniscono, si ritrovano stretti a cerchio con facce serie. La birra lo fissa dal fondo del boccale, i rumori divengono ovatta. È come se Robb uscendo si fosse portato via un pezzo che prima era loro, e lui si sente impaziente di riaverlo indietro.

“Una brutta merda” è il commento di Patrek, sempre il più pragmatico.

“Ma dicono che adesso sta un po' meglio” continua Benfred.

Theon lo vede sinceramente preoccupato, e si chiede perché. Nemmeno conosceva Bran. Di una cosa è certo: quel ragazzino non sta 'un po' meglio'. Con Robb è stato accomodante, svicolando come al solito nelle faccende private degli Stark, ma in onestà dubita che Bran si risveglierà mai. Una vita da vegetale col cervello in poltiglia: ecco quale pensa sarà il suo futuro, sempre che vita la si possa chiamare.

_('Dovrebbe venirti spontaneo andarci, è tua madre se non te lo sei scordato –')_

“Se succedesse a me, preferirei staccassero la spina.”

Benfred ammutolisce. Il suo biasimo si spande sino a lui come fumo, Theon è veloce a percepirlo. Lo fissa dritto, apposta, ma quello evita il suo sguardo – sarà che gli mancano i coglioni.

Neppure Patrek replica. Ingoia solo il suo Black Russian, ma il suo silenzio è già più solidale. 'Una brutta merda' è una definizione calzante, e questo è uno dei motivi per cui Patrek gli piace. È un ragazzo che prende le cose con filosofia: se lo riguardano bene, sennò chi se ne importa. Niente giudizi.

Quando torna Robb, Theon avverte il bisogno di scherzare ad alta voce, e il sollievo di non aver parlato in sua presenza.

 

Il locale è affollato. Il blu-viola delle luci stroboscopiche dà alla testa come i tre bicchieri di vodka liscia che gli hanno incendiato gola e stomaco – un bruciore lieto che si contorce nelle budella. Non è ubriaco. L'alcool non funziona su di lui come sugli altri: anziché rallentargli i movimenti e annebbiargli il cervello, lo riscuote, gli inietta in vena un'eccitazione feroce. Somiglia alla fame. È come in carcere, poco prima di una rissa; esiste un momento di calma in cui ogni muscolo è in allerta e l'attenzione è focalizzata su chi ti sta davanti: potrebbe afferrare una lametta o una biro dalla plastica scheggiata e affilata, e lui non sa _cosa_ farebbe in quel caso – rompere un polso, torcere un braccio dietro la schiena, piegare a novanta – si limiterebbe a _reagire._ Ci sono un sacco di modi, per reagire – _sottomettere-umiliare-spezzare._ Ha sentito, in un film famoso, che solo gli sciocchi stanno tanto a pensare prima di agire. Non ricorda il titolo del film, però gli tornano in mente la frase e il tono di voce di chi la pronuncia.

_'Certe volte mi chiedo se sei davvero mio figlio. I miei genitori sono stati tante cose, ma non stupidi.'_

Il moto d'irritazione è tutt'uno con un grugnito, ma in qualche modo accresce la sua smania. Fa scorrere un'altra volta lo sguardo tra le persone accaldate, che si strusciano l'una all'altra, i vestiti corti e i pantaloni attillati e il bianco degli occhi fluorescente nel buio artificiale. Non gli interessano quel genere di cose – quell'ammucchiata bagnaticcia e innocua in mezzo alla musica assordante e aliti che sanno di birra e labbra appiccicose di rossetto. Ciò che vuole è trovarne _una_ e trascinarla fuori. All'aperto, in macchina. E poi...

 _Quello lì è il figlio del magistrato._ È più un'intuizione che un pensiero razionale. Ha una polo e capelli rossi, fucsia sotto le luci. Vicino, una puttanella stretta in un tubino sta urlando pressata addosso a un tizio, l'espressione alterata. Il problema, con Robb Stark, è che è stato suo padre a spedirlo in galera. Col pensiero del carcere torna la rabbia, e sente di nuovo la voce di Roose Bolton: _'Non spetta a me ripulire le macchie che lasci al tuo passaggio, Ramsay. Ciò che stavi facendo era equivocabile. Ringrazia di essere già in libertà.'_ Sa che se scoprissero tutto la condanna non si limiterebbe ad altri otto mesi – ma ah, _se gli brucia..._

Succede. La sgualdrina, spalle esili, pelle chiara, quasi argentea, afferra il bavero del tizio accanto a Stark e gli molla uno spintone che lo fa rimbalzare appena contro la barriera umana che li circonda. Ramsay non può sentire cosa lei gli stia gridando, ma può vederlo esplodere in un'inconfondibile risata, uno sprazzo di denti. Sta ancora ridendo quando la ragazza gli tira una sberla – _sciaff_. L'idiota non se l'aspetta: si lascia rivoltare, sorpreso, una mano premuta sulle labbra – _si è morso da solo – esce sangue?_ – e sì, deve esserci una ferita perché la sua camicia si macchia. Appena due gocce, ma sufficienti perché Ramsay le noti sul bianco abbagliante. Osserva il tizio mentre si ricompone – le dita che scorrono tra i capelli, l'occhiata irritata al sangue sui vestiti, lo smacco malcelato nella smorfia che gli torce le labbra... ma rapida, troppo rapida si trasforma di nuovo in un ghigno. Attorno a lui il gruppo che ha assistito alla scena applaude ed esplode in sghignazzi. Tutti tranne Stark, che lo sostiene e urla qualcosa alla ragazza. Lei si allontana scavalcando la folla, inferocita, e Ramsay la segue con uno sguardo vorace. _Troietta manesca..._

Ma Greyjoy, il tipo dello schiaffo, si sta ancora passando la mano tra i capelli mentre lancia sorrisi in giro. Si vuole allontanare, indica la camicia, e Stark lo segue. Sfilano accanto a lui – da vicino, il sangue si vede meglio. Ramsay non pensa, prima di agire: se li lascia scivolare a fianco, aspetta una manciata d'istanti, poi volta la schiena e procede nella loro direzione. La sua stazza gli permette di rimanere abbastanza indietro senza perderli di vista.

Il cesso maschile è irrespirabile, ma meno stipato di quello femminile. Si chiede vagamente se Stark o Greyjoy potrebbero riconoscerlo come lui riconosce loro. Ci spera: ha una mezza idea di aggredirli.

“...anche con Erika – dici che me le becco tutte io le psicopatiche?” Quando entra, Greyjoy si sta sciacquando la bocca come se anziché mordersi il labbro gli avessero mozzato la lingua. Ostenta un misto di compiacimento, noncuranza e fastidio nel tendersi la camicia per contemplare i danni. “Questa non verrà _mai_ via.”

Ci manca poco che Ramsay si metta a ridere. Ha avuto molto più sangue addosso di quanto Greyjoy potrebbe immaginare nei suoi peggiori incubi. _Che finocchio del cazzo._ È un pensiero derisorio, dal retrogusto corrosivo.

Stark invece ha la faccia dell'amico preoccupato, il tipo giudizioso che dà i consigli giusti. Come l'ubbidiente figlio di suo padre qual è, anche a lui basta un'occhiata per giudicare gli altri dall'alto della sua irreprensibilità. “Dovresti andare a parlarle. È uscita adesso, non può essere molto lontana.”

“E che cosa dovrei dirle? Sapeva che non stavamo insieme.”

“Theon, è una cosa così stupida...”

“Infatti. Anzi, ti piace? Prenditela.” Scrollata di spalle, occhi fissi al suo riflesso mentre si passa di nuovo le mani tra i capelli scuri. “Se hai fortuna non ti scambia nemmeno per un punching ball.” Getta uno sguardo a Ramsay dallo specchio, come per giudicare distrattamente la sua t-shirt, _esproC labinnaC_. Gli passa attraverso. Non sembra averlo mai visto in vita sua.

Stark emette una specie di sospiro. “Quello che mi piacerebbe è una serata tranquilla, una volta l'anno. Me lo fai come regalo per la pausa invernale?”

“Giocare a poker bevendo cioccolata calda col plaid sulle ginocchia, come no. Mi ci vedi?”

Un sorriso complice da parte di Stark. “Solo se è strip poker e la cioccolata è corretta.”

“Strip-poker me, te e Umber?” Greyjoy ha un modo di ghignare che fa venire voglia di spappolargli la faccia con le nocche. “Sempre più ambiguo, con queste proposte... guarda che Jeyne potrebbe ingelosirsi. O partecipa?”

Il più giovane borbotta qualcosa di finto-risentito che somiglia ad un 'fottiti', Greyjoy si avvicina con familiarità ad arruffargli i capelli e Ramsay è sempre più disgustato dalla scenetta. Immagina la ragazza fuori, mentre raggiunge il parcheggio tutta sola, fremente di rabbia; e invece ha scelto di seguire questi due, fingendo di dover pisciare per spiare una conversazione di cui non gli importa.

“Ce lo ordini un giro di tequila? Prendo il cambio e ti raggiungo.”

“Hai _davvero_ un cambio d'abiti?”

“Non si sa mai. Non mi va di finire in ospedale coi vestiti sporchi.”

Stark sbuffa un'altra risata prima di allontanarsi, e stavolta Ramsay approva: è una stronzata così grossa che non puoi certo trattenerti. Potrebbe seguire il ragazzo per rifarsi del conto in sospeso con Stark Senior... ma il carrarmato degli stivali è come incollato al pavimento.

Greyjoy gli si affianca per pisciare, sgranchendosi il collo mentre si slaccia la cerniera dei pantaloni stretti, scelti apposta per evidenziargli le chiappe. Sono chiappe da femmina, secondo Ramsay. E anche la sua faccia, completamente priva di ombreggiature da rasoio, ricorda una femmina – liscia e pulita, la carnagione abbronzata da isolano volato al Nord. _Sa proprio di finocchio, tutto tirato a lucido e profumato,_ pensa schifato. Il cazzo che tiene in mano, però... _quello_ è da maschio.

Giusto allora, Greyjoy solleva lo sguardo – iridi castane velate di disprezzo, un sopracciglio inarcato nel sarcasmo. “Fissi gli uccelli di tutti quelli che arrivano o sono io il fortunato?”

Ramsay, un principio di collera a bollirgli nel ventre, ricambia il sorriso. È molto meno ironico del suo, e non raggiunge gli occhi. Greyjoy ha ancora la guancia rossa dal ceffone impartitogli, il labbro spaccato. _È come se_ chiedesse _di essere pestato. Magari gli piace._ “Sei il fortunato.”

“Gioia e gaudio.” Dà una scrollata e se lo rimette a posto. _“Scusa_ se non te lo lascio fotografare.”

Ramsay è consapevole di essere grosso il doppio di lui, di essere meno ubriaco di lui e di poterlo mandare in ospedale con la stessa facilità con cui si rompe un guscio d'uovo. È una consapevolezza che gli piace avere, ma di cui il tizio sembra essere fastidiosamente privo. È quello che lo fa incazzare e lo diverte: che non abbia la _minima idea_ di ciò che potrebbe fargli.

(Rompergli il naso e fargli schizzare via i suoi bei denti bianchi, prendergli a calci lo stomaco talmente forte da ridurlo ad una palla raggomitolata e singhiozzante, afferrarlo per i capelli e sbattergli la testa contro le piastrelle sino a tramutarla in una poltiglia sanguinante che nessuna ragazza guarderebbe mai più – ed è solo ciò che Ramsay potrebbe fargli in quel cesso, a mani nude, senza i suoi coltelli e gli altri giocattoli).

“Dovresti essere più carino con una vecchia conoscenza” avverte piano.

Greyjoy, che stava già per liquidarlo, comincia ad essere irritato. “Hai una mia foto su cui farti le pippe? Perché io non ti ho mai visto.”

“Corso di chimica con Lannister.”

“Quel _bastardo.”_

“...già.” Dalla voce di Ramsay scompare ogni traccia residua di leggerezza.

Il tizio non se ne accorge, né si sforza di rammentare. Lo fissa come se non lo vedesse; non c'entra nulla, ma a Ramsay torna comunque in mente suo padre. Greyjoy sta per andarsene; poi, nelle iridi passa una scintilla che lo blocca a metà nel voltarsi. Assottiglia lo sguardo nel metterlo meglio a fuoco e un pigro sorrisetto beffardo si fa strada sulle sue labbra. “Un attimo: tu sei _Snow.”_

“ _Bolton.”_ Ramsay prova il desiderio urgente e rabbioso di afferrargli la gola e _stringere,_ misto a un disagio che rende il suo tono più brusco.

“Bolton.” Annuisce – sembra che si stia trattenendo per non ridergli in faccia – e parodia un gesto di scuse. “Se ce l'hai con me per la battuta, scherzavo: lo so che il mio cazzo interessa a chiunque.” Biascica un po' le 's', su di giri per la sbronza. “Ci vediamo” e gli fa un cenno arrogante, sparendo.

Due ragazzi entrati da pochi secondi hanno seguito metà della conversazione inghiottendo le risate e si stanno lanciando occhiate. Ne lanciano anche a lui, di sfuggita. Ramsay intuisce il significato di quegli sguardi come ha intuito il significato dell'espressione di Greyjoy mentre ripeteva il suo nome.

Non si sente più divertito. In alcun modo. Adesso è furioso. Avverte l'impulso di agguantare le due merdine ridacchianti e ammazzarle.

 _'...mi chiedo se sei davvero mio figlio. I miei genitori sono stati tante cose, ma non stupidi.'_ E stavolta, per quanto sia arrabbiato, Ramsay prima di agire _pensa_ – alla security nel locale, a quello che gli hanno detto quando è uscito dal penitenziario. Distende piano i muscoli della destra chiusa a pungo. La serata è stata uno spreco di tempo.

Esce dal cesso con una faccia torva, spintonando i coglioni che non si levano di torno abbastanza velocemente, sino a mettere piede fuori dallo _Winter._ Greyjoy è a bersi la sua tequila con Stark, magari raccontando del _maniaco dei cessi_ – 'è _Snow,_ hai presente, quello _spostato'._ Si pente di non averlo trascinato nel parcheggio con una scusa, una qualsiasi. Il modo in cui gli si è rivolto... chiunque lo _conosca_ non gli parlerebbe _mai_ così. Dargli del frocio. _Greyjoy._ A _lui._

Si fruga nella tasca posteriore dei jeans per estrarne un pacchetto spiegazzato di Lucky Strike. Si infila in bocca il filtro e aspetta a cercare l'accendino. Sa che dovrebbe attendere di essere più lucido, ma è troppo arrabbiato per non fare almeno un tentativo con qualcuno. Inizia a scrutare in giro: è pieno di gruppetti di fumatori che reggono bicchieri e bottiglie sotto l'insegna luminosa. È allora che la vede: distante da tutti, i riccioli sparsi sulla schiena nuda, illuminata appena dal lampione.

_La sua puttanella._

Gli è appena venuta un'idea divertente per salvare la nottata. Un sorriso sguscia molle sulle sue labbra. “Ciao, ehi...” Le si avvicina ad ampie falcate. “Hai da accendere?”

Lei lo guarda un po' irritata, alza una spalla e apre la borsa che tiene sottobraccio, grande quanto un portafogli. “Tieni.”

“Grazie.” Fa scattare la fiammella, scrutandola tra le ciglia. Coglie le sue labbra dipinte di rosa, le clavicole, l'incavo dei piccoli seni. I bracciali le tintinnano ai polsi, scintillando. Nulla di tutto questo lo interessa o lo attrae. Immagina invece le striature del rimmel sbavato dalle lacrime, la bocca contorta nei lamenti, le mutandine tirate giù di forza. “Dimmi il tuo nome.”

“Kyra – ma guarda, non sono dell'umore. Sto per andarmene a casa.”

“Non mi sembra. Sei qui.” _Kyra è un bel nome, per una cagna,_ non può fare a meno di pensare. Aspira una boccata di fumo e gli si scioglie la lingua: “E poi nemmeno io sono dell'umore. La mia fidanzata mi ha appena messo le corna. Se ti infastidisce un estraneo che si sfoga, tolgo il disturbo.” Conclude con aria casuale e fa un passo indietro, a dimostrazione delle sue buone intenzioni. Sa l'impressione che sta dando: un ragazzo grande e grosso e affabile, e cosa ci fa in una discoteca col chiodo e una maglia da concerto?, ma è stato piantato, parlargli non costa niente.

Kyra ha un attimo di esitazione. Si sistema una ciocca dietro l'orecchio, scuote la testa con un misto di sorpresa e sprezzo. “Tutti stasera, eh? Anche il mio... beh, _il tipo che frequentavo,_ anche lui. Con una più grande. Ok che non stavamo insieme, ma di farmi prendere in giro non ho voglia.”

“Non bisognerebbe mai farsi prendere in giro” commenta Ramsay, ed è sincero. “Com'è che si chiama?”

Non gli sfugge il sorrisetto vendicativo che minaccia di spuntarle in viso.

È fatta: tra una sigaretta e l'altra trascorre un'ora a raccontargli di Greyjoy. All'inizio di come l'abbia costretta ad inseguirlo per parlargli seriamente della questione e di come abbia reagito – _'ridendo, lo stronzo'_ –, e alla fine della sua vanità – _'si mette più profumo di me'_ –, della sua strafottenza esagerata, del suo egoismo. Scopre anche utili brandelli d'informazione: che Kyra è sola a Wintertown, che fa la cameriera, che ha litigato coi genitori, che lì conosce poche persone. Ramsay perde interesse in fretta; la caccia lo accende, ma si annoia sempre a sentirle parlare e comincia subito a cercare il momento giusto per offrire un passaggio, a spiare il parcheggio in cerca dei circuiti di sorveglianza. Più passano i minuti, più gente può vederli insieme, e non va bene, seppur così lontani dalla folla.

Aspetta l'attimo in cui lei si scosta dal cofano dell'auto e vacilla. “Non vorrai mica guidare in questo stato” le dice.

Non ha mancato di pagarle un Cuba Libre bello pieno e di farle finire anche il suo drink. Poche di quelle sgualdrine tutte vestiti firmati e borsette reggono l'alcool, ha scoperto. A volte aggiunge una pasticca per mandarle in botta, ma le preferisce pronte a reagire. Di solito va sul facile puntando quelle timide, ai margini della combriccola, bendisposte verso il primo ragazzo a sorridere e offrire da bere, ma lo fa più per sicurezza che per gradimento personale. A lui piacciono quelle che impiega ore a trovare isolate perché fanno tutto seguite da una schiera di amiche, quelle che urlano e mordono e tentano di colpirlo. Lo divertono un mondo – lo eccitano di più.

La sostiene per le spalle, sollecito. Sente già la salivazione aumentare. “Ti accompagno... ma _prima,”_ le stringe il polso, piano per non farla preoccupare, abbastanza per impedirle di sgusciar via, “prima dimmi qual è la macchina di Greyjoy.”

A Stark penserà un'altra volta.

 

“ _So_ che sei stata tu” dichiara. Vorrebbe risultare intimidatorio, ma la sua voce trema dal nervoso. È incredulo. Sono rimasti tutti scioccati nello scoprire il parabrezza in frantumi, ma Umber e Tallhart hanno comunque trovato la maniera di scherzarci su. Adesso, alle dodici del giorno dopo, senza che nessuno dei quattro abbia toccato il letto del motel, persino Robb appare spazientito, e Robb è così paziente da risultare eroico finché non raggiunge il suo punto di rottura.

Theon è più che arrabbiato. È il terzo messaggio vocale che lascia a Kyra e al quale lei non accenna a rispondere. Il modo ostile in cui lo guardano gli altri dipende dall'aver insistito per controllare tutti i filmini delle telecamere di sorveglianza del parcheggio anziché riposarsi. “Non abbiamo nemmeno potuto guidare fino a Wintertown, abbiamo dovuto affittare una stanza qua vicino! Ti rendi conto che è una cosa da _psicopatici?”_

“Non penso che darle della psicopatica possa aiutarci” sente borbottare Benfred.

“Chi vuole un caffè e una ciambella?” sbadiglia Greatjon.

“Robb si sta incazzando, guardalo.”

“Io sono troppo stanco per incazzarmi, sennò lo farei.”

“I miei genitori me lo dicevano di non girare coi Greyjoy, che son cattive compagnie.”

“I tuoi genitori ti dicevano anche di non girare in moto, e adesso sei un Coniglio Saltellante.”

“Siamo Lepri, Jon, _Lepri,_ e non c'è niente da ridere!”

“ _La volete smettere.”_

“Ok, Robb.”

“...fa paura quando fa così.”

“...e ti hanno vista mentre lo facevi” mente Theon, alzando la voce per non lasciarsi distogliere dal proprio monologo.

In realtà nessuno ha visto Kyra fare nulla, e questo è davvero assurdo: un parcheggio fuori da una discoteca dovrebbe essere pieno di occhi indiscreti e di coppie che si strusciano sul sedile posteriore dei veicoli e, soprattutto, di telecamere di sicurezza. Ma al _Silver Winter,_ la discoteca sulla statale che sbocca a Wintertown, le telecamere non coprono l'intero perimetro del parcheggio. Si è lamentato coi gestori che, dopo avergli fornito una copia delle registrazioni, lo hanno invitato graziosamente ad andarsene. Non ha trovato nulla, ma non può dirlo a Kyra: deve incuterle un minimo di paura se vuole farla confessare.

“Cos'hai usato? Un randello, una mazza? Sei andata a comprarla apposta? Senti, è... è pura follia. Richiamami, dobbiamo parlare.”

Preme 'fine' e resta a fissare il cellulare, pensando alla sua macchina non assicurata, ai soldi che impiegherà eoni per accumulare col suo part-time al locale. Di chiederli a suo padre, nemmeno a parlarne. Asha? Può già sentirla ridere di lui. _'Ti sei vantato tanto di avere la capacità di farle piangere, ma ti sei scordato di dirmi come ti prendono abitualmente a calci nelle palle.'_ E non servirebbe nemmeno garantirle che le sue palle sono al sicuro. Deve trovare un modo per tenere la faccenda nascosta a sua sorella, o gli renderà la vita un inferno.

Si accorge infine che Umber e Tallhart sono scesi per fare scorta di caffè; la stanza senza il loro continuo punzecchiarsi a parole sembra più vuota.

“Hai finito?” chiede Robb neutro.

Theon non lo sta ascoltando. “Cosa diavolo ha usato per sfondarmi il vetro? Aveva solo la pochette. Una bottiglia di birra non basta certo a sfondarmi il parabrezza.”

“Benfred deve lavorare e Greatjon ha gli allenamenti, oggi pomeriggio. E io mi vedo con Jeyne.”

Theon lo fissa, sul volto un'inconscia espressione smarrita. Robb è dannatamente serio. “Begli amici, a lasciarmi nella merda” si riprende.

E beh, forse _quello_ non doveva dirlo.

“Lasciarti nella merda?” Il tono di Robb sale vertiginosamente e, al contrario di quello di Theon, che quando è arrabbiato diventa aspro e vibra per la fatica di controllarlo, suona duro e sferzante. “Abbiamo visto quei filmati tutta la notte e ti abbiamo accompagnato a sporgere denuncia alle sei di mattina, ma non starò qui a sentirti imprecare contro una segreteria telefonica. Non puoi rovinare il sabato a tutti perché hai deciso che Kyra ti ha spaccato i vetri –”

“Li deve aver spaccati lei, chi altri potrebbe essere stato?”

“Non puoi fare sempre quello che vuoi e pretendere che ti veniamo incontro quando tu te ne freghi, ci sono anche gli altri –”

“Oh, per favore, questa te l'ha detta Snow, te l'ha messa in bocca lui –”

“Che sei uno stronzo non lo pensa solo Jon” ringhia, una luce strana negli occhi. “Ho _sentito_ quello che hai detto su Bran.”

Robb lo fredda talmente bene che Theon arresta la replica sul nascere. Cala il silenzio. Non capisce subito a cosa si riferisca... Poi, un ricordo: ne ha parlato con Benfred sorseggiando birra al pub, con quell'amarezza cinica che lo prende a volte, il bisogno di correggere la tristezza con parole più forti di quanto non si senta. ' _Se succedesse a me, preferirei staccassero la spina.'_ Benfred ha distolto lo sguardo, a disagio. Non è la cosa giusta da dire sul fratellino di sette anni del tuo migliore amico. “Parlavo di me, non di Bran” si giustifica ora, una dose di onestà dolorosa sotto il tono secco.

Robb emette un verso acido. “Per questo ho cercato di ignorarlo. Tu parli _sempre_ di te.”

Theon vorrebbe scrollare le spalle, ma riesce solo a produrre uno scatto. “Nessuno ti obbliga a credermi. O a stare qui.”

Non gli esce di meglio. Quando litigano Robb è insostenibile, gli viene una faccia _delusa_ che Theon non riesce nemmeno a guardare. Sa che quella è solo l'ultima delle situazioni per cui Robb ha lasciato correre, ma è stufo di sentirsi in colpa e di badare sempre a che cosa dice o a come lo dice. Con Robb spesso è facile perché non gli importa – così ha sempre pensato. L'idea che abbia di lui lo stesso parere che ne ha Jon Snow gli caccia un peso imprevisto giù per lo stomaco. Come cadere correndo.

“So che non mi stai obbligando. Infatti vado.” Masticando la rabbia, Robb ha già afferrato la giacca e il portafoglio. Fa scorrere uno sguardo azzurro verso di lui – e, anche allora, sembra volersi accertare che stia bene.

Theon si china a raccogliere le sigarette e ne infila una in bocca senza ricambiare l'occhiata. Lui _sta_ bene. Robb continua a fissarlo, e Theon si trova a sperare che si sbrighi ad andarsene. L'ideale sarebbe che Robb lasciasse perdere – ma sa che gli ci vorrà del tempo prima di accettare il fatto che Theon non intenda scusarsi. Non che non possa farlo. Immagina come sarebbe scusarsi – fallisce.

Il più giovane si ferma accanto alla porta, una mano sulla maniglia: si scorgono il colletto spiegazzato della polo, i capelli fulvi che sembrano un nido di rondine, le occhiaie. Theon lo vede e il peso preme più a fondo, sino a schiacciargli lo stomaco. Per un istante si odia – quel dipendere da uno sguardo e quei nervi fragili, lo strato d'agitazione che gli s'incolla addosso. Darebbe qualunque cosa per strapparsi dalla pelle quelle sensazioni.

“Non riesci a pensare a nessun altro che possa avercela con te, a parte Kyra?” chiede Robb infine.

Theon ha un flash di occhi di un grigio tanto chiaro da sembrare frammenti di ghiaccio sporco, minacciosamente vividi, e di grasse labbra simili a vermi. Apre la bocca per accennargli il discorso, ma non gli va più di pensare all'auto. Le parole di Robb lo hanno incupito. Invece assorbe il fumo e scrolla le spalle – stavolta gli riesce. Il tizio non poteva comunque sapere quale fosse la sua macchina, e che motivo avrebbe avuto, una battuta stupida in un bagno? “Boh.”

Robb sospira e scuote la testa con rassegnazione prima di andarsene. Theon ricorda suo padre e Ned Stark aver fatto lo stesso un paio di volte. La porta si chiude con un suono attutito; un'altra cosa di Robb è che non sbatte mai le porte.

Theon dà l'ultimo tiro e preme il filtro sul comodino fino a lasciare una piccola bruciatura nerastra sul legno plastificato. Sa che passerà. Ce l'ha con Robb perché Robb ce l'ha con lui, e ce l'ha più con Robb che con se stesso. Tutto gli apparirà gigantesco per un po', e poi passerà.

Poi passa sempre.

 

È un parco dove impiegati mangiano panini nella pausa pranzo, dove giovani sportivi praticano jogging e ragazze carine prendono il rado sole che l'inverno del Nord concede nelle belle giornate. Quel pomeriggio è quasi deserto. Osservando il cielo bigio e avvertendo il vento ghiacciato sferzargli il viso, Theon non ha bisogno di domandarsene il motivo. Per una volta non si preoccupa dei capelli che gli volano in faccia; non si è nemmeno guardato allo specchio prima di uscire, limitandosi ad indossare i vestiti della sera prima dopo una doccia veloce. Cose del genere capitano così raramente che si sente simile al barbone sdraiato sulla panchina a pochi metri da lui – bada a tenersene a distanza per evitare l'odore di marciume e vino scadente.

Benfred è al super-market, Greatjon a rugby. Dopo aver diviso le spese per la notte in motel ed essersi separati ognuno per la propria strada, ha inserito un annuncio sul web per trovare un testimone oculare dello sfascio della sua auto. Gli ha risposto un tizio.

_'Ho visto una ragazza accanto ad una Peugeot nera simile a quella in foto. Posso esserti d'aiuto, ma è meglio parlare di persona. Mi trovi all'entrata dell'Acorn Park per le 17:00. Se hai bisogno di indicazioni, scrivimi a ramsdogs@hotmail.com. (Scusa, è la mail che uso per il canile).'_

Ha deciso di prendersela comoda nel pomeriggio e di dirigersi all'appuntamento in metropolitana; si ferma appena oltre l'ingresso, proseguendo per un paio di metri con la musica sparata nelle orecchie. Gli viene in mente Robb da ragazzino, quando Theon gli ha insegnato a guidare, il modo in cui sgranava gli occhi mentre raccontava qualche aneddoto piccante. Adesso è cresciuto, ed è _così responsabile,_ e la sua famiglia lo adora – d'altronde ha una relazione seria, non è mai stato sospeso dai corsi, non fa commenti politicamente scorretti sui fratellini in coma degli altri, nel complesso è schifosamente facile volergli bene... Theon ha una smorfia irritata. Insomma, e allora? Non è come se Robb fosse _migliore_ di lui. È stato Theon ad offrirgli dritte per farsi passare le risposte che non sapeva durante i test, è stato Theon a dargli consiglio quando Robb ha avuto la sua prima ragazza – ma è stato sempre Theon a stargli accanto quando Bran è caduto, quando Arya è sparita per settimane senza lasciare traccia.

(Robb si sarebbe sentito così abbattuto se a sparire fosse stato lui...?)

E ora è un po' come se le nubi in cielo pesassero sulla sua schiena gonfie di pioggia, spingendogli in basso le spalle.

All'improvviso, Thom Yorke smette di cantare nel suo orecchio sinistro. Un ringhio feroce lo fa sobbalzare: appartiene ad un grosso cane nero che gli mostra i denti con piglio ferino. Chi lo trattiene per il guinzaglio è il tizio che gli ha sfilato la cuffia: stivali di cuoio, giubbotto di pelle slacciato, torace massiccio rivestito da una t-shirt su cui si distinguono le parole KILL e FUCK, spalle da scaricatore di porto e probabile trippa da bevitore di birra accreditato; lunghi, secchi capelli neri, foruncoli rosacei sulle guance e occhi ravvicinati, di un colore simile alla neve calpestata, che mandano brividi artici solo a fissarli. “Ehilà.” La voce è stentorea, roca. Quando sorride, gli angoli della bocca carnosa rilucono di saliva.

Theon ha lo stesso, schifato pensiero della sera precedente: _Le sue labbra sembrano due vermi che scopano._ Connettere è difficile, con quella belva che lo punta. È assurdo. “Non dirmi che sei stato _tu_ a rispondermi.”

Il tizio dà una tirata decisa al guinzaglio. “Cuccia, Helicent. _Giù.”_ E il pitbull, un attimo prima intenzionato a sbranarlo, uggiola e si siede composto come un barboncino. Poi il ragazzo torna a fissarlo. “Se sei il tipo che ha messo l'annuncio dell'auto, io sono chi l'ha letto.”

“Che coincidenza” commenta Theon inarcando un sopracciglio.

Il tizio fa spallucce. Forse è il massimo d'innocenza che riesce a fingere. “Perché?”

In effetti non lo sa, ma ha comunque una brutta sensazione. “Davvero sai cos'è successo alla mia macchina?”

“Certo” annuisce quello disinvolto, facendo dondolare l'orecchino scarlatto. Nonostante la forma a goccia di sangue, risulta ridicolo abbinato al resto, quasi civettuolo.

 _Gay,_ valuta Theon, che si considera un esperto nell'intuire l'orientamento sessuale altrui. _Represso,_ aggiunge con un mentale sorrisetto saputo. “Allora...?” incalza.

“Un estintore sul parabrezza e _crashhh.”_

Non gli piace la nota d'ironia che ha nella voce. L'ultima volta che qualcuno gli ha parlato per onomatopee aveva otto anni. “Prendi per il culo?”

Panza da Birra continua a sorridere di sbieco mentre gli fa scorrere uno sguardo viscido addosso, dall'alto dei capelli spettinati alla cerniera dei pantaloni. “Sei nervoso” osserva piano, quasi indulgente. Ha una scintilla nello sguardo, qualcosa di più allarmante del semplice scherno. “Litigato col fidanzato?”

 _Ma chi cazzo è questo coglione._ Theon emette un verso disgustato e infila le cuffie in tasca, voltandosi in direzione dell'uscita con passo deciso e piantandolo lì. L'idea di dirigersi ad un appuntamento con un estraneo è stata stupida, se ne accorge, ma aveva bisogno di occupare il pomeriggio per non pensare, nessuna voglia di stare tappato in casa e nessuna voglia di vedersi con gente che conosce. _Prima la mia auto, poi Robb, adesso quest'idiota. E Kyra ancora non mi risponde._

“Ehi, aspetta!”

“Non ho tempo da perdere coi coglioni disadattati.”

Ha appena finito di parlare che perde l'equilibrio, trascinato a terra per la manica da un peso ringhiante; sbatte giù in un sisma di dolore che gli fa lacrimare gli occhi, le narici si riempiono dell'odore del suolo, e due stiletti gli si piantano dritti dritti nel gomito. Theon si ritrova ad imprecare a viva voce, rantolando, ma la belva serra ancor più le fauci.

“Helicent, giù, via da lì!”

Dopo attimi che paiono interminabili, il dannato cane rilascia il suo braccio e Theon rotola a distanza di sicurezza, la manica della giacca una poltiglia di sangue e le ginocchia sporche di terriccio e fogliame. Sempre imprecando, scorge il pazzo avvicinarsi e chinarsi per riattaccare il guinzaglio al cane.

“Buona, ragazza...” mormora, grattandole il mento con fare affettuoso. “Mi spiace che ti abbia preso” fa rivolto a lui, a voce più alta.

“ _Me l'hai aizzato contro!”_ sbraita Theon appena ritrova il fiato, il cuore a mille. Cerca di rialzarsi reggendosi il braccio pulsante, e il mondo gli ruota attorno.

Il pazzo viene verso di lui sovrastandolo e, prima che possa pensare, lo afferra per il braccio ferito, spedendogli una fitta orribile quanto una scossa elettrica fino alla punta delle dita che gli impedisce qualsiasi reazione. Theon strizza gli occhi, impallidendo e mandando un gemito, e percepisce una stretta ferrea sotto la spalla, le ginocchia come gelatina mentre si sente sollevare. Il tizio lo rimette in piedi come fosse un sacco, il fianco premuto contro il suo, giubbotto di pelle su giacca scamosciata. E poi, Theon ha l'alito caldo di lui sulla guancia, i suoi occhi troppo vicini. Quelle _labbra._ “Tremi tutto.” Il tono in cui lo dice oscilla tra scherno e apprezzamento, con una punta di ribrezzo: dà i brividi.

Però è vero. Theon sopprime un moto di umiliazione, sottraendosi con un guizzo al contatto – uno, due, tre passi indietro. Si sforza di fermare i tremiti, sogguardando il cane assassino e il suo padrone. Si sofferma su quest'ultimo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.

 _Corso di chimica con Lannister._ Non gli ha mai prestato attenzione in aula. Sa poco di lui, solo che è figlio di un chirurgo facoltoso, il quale l'ha avuto da una prostituta creando uno scandalo – così si dice, non ha idea dei dettagli. Wintertown è grande, ed è stato di rado a Dreadtown: non conosce con precisione gli psicotici locali.

Il tizio accenna al suo braccio. “Due punti e un antibiotico ti farebbero bene. Vuoi che andiamo al pronto soccorso?”

“Sei _serio?”_ scatta. Si sta già frugando nella borsa con la sinistra alla ricerca del cellulare. “Mi hai mandato addosso il cane. Posso _denunciarti_ per una cosa del genere.”

L'altro si guarda intorno fingendo di ammirare il paesaggio, deserto se non per il barbone dormiente sulla panchina. “Mi sa che qui di testimoni non ne trovi.” Scoppia in una risata sgradevole e scuote la testa. “Avanti... è vero, le cose che hai detto ieri non sono state molto simpatiche da parte tua, e un po' ci sono rimasto male. Ma tutto qui. Nessun rancore, Greyjoy.”

Theon emette un verso caustico, innervosito dal suo ghigno sotto i baffi. Detesta essere preso sottogamba. _Se questo cretino pensa che stia credendo ad una sua sola parola..._ “Come hai detto che ti chiami? Randolph?” Per una denuncia gli serve il nome, e proprio non lo rammenta.

Questo sembra incupirlo. _“Ramsay._ Te l'ho anche scritto nella mail” si lamenta. “Ramsay _Bolton._ Sono certo che presto riuscirai a ricordartelo.” Partorisce un sorriso obliquo, molliccio, che crea un contrasto disarmonico col naso a patata. “Non trovi il telefono?”

Theon non sa se non riesca a recuperarlo perché è in difficoltà con una mano sola o perché ha le dita intorpidite dallo shock e il cervello offuscato dal dolore. “Sei stato tu a sfondarmi il parabrezza, vero?” inquisisce, la pazienza appena riguadagnata già in procinto di svanire.

“Io ho visto una ragazza. Riccia, carina. Con un vestitino corto e un estintore in mano.”

 _Kyra,_ emette Theon tra sé. _Allora è stata lei davvero._ “Nessuno al locale mi ha detto che hanno chiesto o rubato un estintore.”

“Lo _Winter_ può anche andarsene a fanculo, con la sua musica di merda. La gestione fa schifo.” Alla fine, Bolton smette di sorridere. “Pensi davvero che ti abbia fatto assalire dalla mia Helicent? Guarda che è una brava cagna. Accarezzala, vedrai che non ti fa niente.”

“Non voglio avere niente a che fare con la _tua Helicent,_ idiota, voglio un'ambulanza. Se davvero non sei stato tu col cane, prestami il cellulare e la chiamo.”

“Ok, ok, andiamo. L'ho lasciato in auto.”

A quell'uscita, Theon non può fare a meno di sorridere con sarcasmo. La rabbia si ottunde come la ferita al braccio, che sta pulsando sino ad istupidirlo. Gli sembra di essere in un film o in un universo alternativo avvolto dalla follia. _“L'ho lasciato in auto!”_ gli fa il verso.

“È qua vicino.”

“Tu vuoi gonfiarmi di botte.” Theon continua a sorridere. I muscoli facciali gli si sono atrofizzati. È una situazione troppo assurda per non scorgerci dell'ironia.

“Se volevo massacrarti, qui era l'ideale. Non mi vede nessuno. Vuoi essere pestato?”

Ha un punto. Vero, Acorn Park sarebbe perfetto per una rissa inosservati, e no, Theon non vuole affatto essere pestato, men che meno da un matto di quella mole. “Si può sapere che problemi hai, con me?” chiede. È il dolore al braccio a parlare. La domanda originale, nella sua testa, consisteva solo in un _'Si può sapere che problemi hai?'_

Bolton inarca le sopracciglia. “Noi due nemmeno ci conosciamo, Greyjoy.”

“ _Infatti”_ concorda lui, scandendo le lettere per imprimergli meglio il concetto. Forse sono arrivati ad un accordo. Sospira. “Andiamo a chiamarmi un'ambulanza.” Lo dice prevalentemente perché il bruciore lo sta facendo impazzire, sebbene tralasci di esprimere il dettaglio a voce per non rendersi ridicolo.

Procedono fianco a fianco, e Theon è rassicurato dalla presenza dei rari passanti lungo il marciapiede all'uscita del parco. Bolton non è troppo più alto di lui, ma è grosso quanto un armadio e cammina a passi pesanti; al suo confronto, e nonostante il braccio indolenzito, Theon si sente tutto fluida eleganza. Si chiede se abbia lasciato il cellulare al motel e si duole del tempo che perderà al pronto soccorso per colpa di quella bestia latrante, che adesso trotterella tranquilla accanto al padrone. Dovrà inventarsi una scusa nei prossimi giorni. Abita nella stessa città in cui vive suo padre, e non può dire a _suo padre_ di essere stato aggredito da un cane: come minimo, Balon Greyjoy commenterebbe che l'ha morso perché i cani fiutano la paura, e Theon passerebbe per l'unico dei suoi figli ad essersela fatta sotto per un pitbull. Ma è altrettanto possibile che Balon non noti neppure la ferita al braccio.

Il veicolo di Bolton si rivela essere un enorme fuoristrada con ruote a carrarmato. _Per compensare il pisellino,_ sogghigna Theon tra sé. Si mantiene a debita distanza mentre il tizio fruga tra i sedili, si libera del chiodo e se lo appoggia al braccio; nel frattempo, prova a muovere il gomito e viene assalito da una nuova pugnalata. “Lo trovi?”

“Eccolo” replica la voce soffocata dall'interno. Bolton si volta verso di lui con un sorriso unto, gli ghermisce un fianco e Theon si ritrova sbalzato in avanti di botto, finendogli addosso, un colpo da livido quando qualcosa gli viene premuto contro.

“Se sali da bravo sarò così gentile da non spararti.”

Il ragazzo s'irrigidisce all'istante. Ha il braccio di Ramsay dietro la schiena, il suo addome incollato al proprio e quella puntura incuneata tra le costole, che somiglia giusto ad una canna metallica celata dal giubbotto di pelle. “Sei _pazzo?”_ esclama, più furente che spaventato.

“Vuoi morire, fighetta?”

Theon sposta lo sguardo dalle sue labbra al vecchio che attraversa la strada. Ramsay gli agguanta la faccia tra le dita tozze, riportandolo a sé. “Non vorrai spezzarmi il cuore, abbandonandomi proprio ora” sussurra ad un soffio da lui, pupille come aghi nel cervello. A Theon si mozza il fiato in gola. Poi viene rivoltato e scagliato contro il fuoristrada. L'urto si riverbera lungo la spina dorsale, il miocardio si arresta per una manciata di battiti. _“Dentro.”_

Theon non perde tempo: impossibilitato a muovere la destra, si dà una spinta e gli sferra una testata dritta sul naso, ma l'impatto frontale lo acceca, è come precipitare sull'asfalto in una nebbia tramortita. Non fa nemmeno in tempo a ribellarsi alla morsa che il bastardo gli afferra la gola e inizia a strangolarlo con dita d'acciaio, premendogli la schiena contro il fuoristrada. Theon spalanca gli occhi, sopra di sé solo grossi denti snudati e labbra umidicce che si tendono, si tendono, e iridi di una trasparenza artica... gli va insieme la vista, cerca di urlare e colpire, ma scivola sempre più in basso e perde la presa... l'abbaiare del cane gli rimbomba nel cranio...

_...ma non ci vede nessuno?!_

Bolton lo lascia andare e Theon boccheggia, il pulsare aritmico del cuore in gabbia, le tempie che martellano. Ritrova l'equilibrio massaggiandosi il collo, stordito, rendendosi conto che non è durata neppure cinque secondi.

Il bastardo sorride. “Avanti.” Per invogliarlo rimuove la sicura, un _clic_ minuscolo e invisibile che gli strizza le viscere nel ventre.

_'Vuoi morire, fighetta?'_

Theon sale al posto di guida con l'impressione straniante di chiudersi in trappola. Inala un misto di Arbre Magique e pelo bagnato. Bolton gli sbatte la portiera in faccia e balza sul sedile posteriore, preceduto dal cane. La canna dell'arma torna a pressargli l'anca, ma la mano sinistra dello stronzo è libera... e gli fruga sotto la giacca, sotto la maglia, fino a raggiungere la pelle dell'altro fianco, poco sopra il bacino – allora Theon trasalisce appena, la sensazione di una foschia rossa ad invadergli la visuale. Prova l'impulso violentissimo di agguantarlo per i capelli, ma la pistola gli invia rivoli freddi d'insidia e lui non riesce a muovere un muscolo. Cinque polpastrelli simili a piombo premono sulla sua pelle nuda, e lui resta pietrificato con i palmi madidi sul volante.

“Cosa fai.” La voce esce raschiante, quasi un sibilo. Ha la gola piena di ruggine.

In risposta, una risata gli scosta una ciocca dall'orecchio. “Metti in moto.” C'è qualcosa di pericolosamente dolce nel tono. “E allaccia la cintura. Non vogliamo che ci fermino.”

Theon nota le chiavi già inserite e le gira, chiedendosi cosa diavolo stia facendo, perché lo stia facendo. _Perché sennò mi spara. Ma sparerebbe davvero?_ Non sa rispondersi. La sua mente è un caos. Fa retromarcia, la destra insanguinata tremante per il dolore, e sguscia fuori dal parcheggio in automatico.

Deve fare qualcosa. “Sai, ho dei soldi nel portafoglio, e anche in banca. Parecchi” propone con finta disinvoltura. Gli sembra di sentir parlare l'attore di un film d'azione scadente, come Bolton quando l'ha minacciato. Capisce sia inutile ancor prima di finire la frase.

In risposta, la pistola preme più a fondo e le dita della sinistra gli comprimono il fianco, emanando un calore sudaticcio. “Credi che voglia denaro da uno come te?”

Theon non distingue le sfumature d'intonazione sotto lo scherno della domanda, e ha paura di chiedere _cosa_ voglia. _'Uno come me'?_ Gli tornano in mente gli occhi pallidi di Bolton puntati al suo cazzo. _Che maiale sfigato,_ si è detto la sera prima. Adesso non c'è nulla di comico nel ricordo né nei suoi sottintesi, sussurrati persino nella sua mente. Guarda in avanti per interi minuti, ed è come fissare il vuoto che ondeggia.

“Sterza a sinistra.”

Esegue, imboccando l'autostrada. Il suo cervello si arrovella su se stesso. È in macchina sotto la minaccia di un'arma da fuoco, diretto verso una meta sconosciuta. Non ha idea di cosa farebbe Eddard Stark al suo posto – non riesce neppure ad immaginarselo in una simile circostanza. Pensa a Robb, ignaro e felice insieme alla Westerling. _Era così difficile chiedergli scusa?_ Giura che si scuserà, per Bran e per tutte le altre stronzate. Appena si libererà di Ramsay Bolton, lo farà.

“Mio padre e mia sorella si domanderanno dove sono” prova ancora, dopo un po'. “Qualcuno ci ha visto, per strada. Quando chiameranno la polizia, ti ricollegheranno a me.”

“Nessuno ci ha visto, o a nessuno importa niente di quel che ha visto.” Sottolinea l'ultima parte con evidente piacere: “Esattamente come a tuo padre non importa niente di dove sei.”

Un invisibile pugno allo stomaco. Secco, perché si tratta della verità. Calca le dita sul volante nel proseguire. _Parla un figlio di puttana come te. Cosa cazzo ne sai di mio padre, stronzo?_ “Fa male sentirselo dire?” schernisce.

Ma Bolton ridacchia, il mento appoggiato accanto alla sua nuca, il fiato sul suo collo. “Il mio buon padre mi tiene in palmo di mano. Morendo mi lascerà tutta la sua fortuna: sono il suo figlio preferito.”

“Anche l'unico, scommetto.” Francamente, Theon non ha idea di quanti figli abbia il padre di Bolton, né gli importa, solo che le sue menzogne lo irritano. Lo irrita l'idea che uno come Ramsay possa raccontare balle per accrescersi l'ego; lo irrita che abbia quel tono di beffa, che gli abbia messo le mani addosso, che riesca ad intimidirlo da quel porco disagiato che è – e più viene intimidito, più si sente incazzato.

“Avevo un fratello, una volta. Un bravo ragazzo. Giocava a polo, suonava il pianoforte... Andavamo d'accordo.” Un suono umido, di saliva aspirata. L'immagine mentale di lui che si lecca via la bava dalle labbra obese. “L'ho ucciso.”

La destra di Theon scivola sul volante – colpa della viscosità del sangue che continua a colare. _Sta bluffando. È pazzo. I pazzi raccontano stronzate._ “Tuo padre lo sa? E sa che molesti la gente nei cessi?”

Risuona un'altra risata, intrisa di compiacimento. “Vedo che sei già corso avanti con la fantasia...”

La mano striscia fuori da sotto la maglia di Theon e prende a sfregarsi contro la sua coscia – pesante, bollente. Theon rischia di far sbandare il veicolo; si riprende in tempo per riportarlo in linea retta. Ha la schiena ricoperta da rivoli ghiacciati, la maglietta incollata al dorso.

“Ti dispiace se ti tocco?” chiede Bolton, un velo casuale su un tono che gronda diletto.

Theon prova di nuovo quel miscuglio di sensazioni, il desiderio di colpirlo, lo stomaco che si chiude. _Sta bluffando. Vuole solo mettermi paura._ “Immagino che piaccia a te,” _bastardo pervertito figlio di puttana._

“Mi dai l'idea di uno a cui piace. Come tutte quelle battute sul tuo cazzo, le occhiate che mi lanciavi... Volevi che ti scopassi in quel cesso?”

A Theon gira la testa. La ferita dev'essere peggio di quel che credeva. La strada davanti a sé è di un antracite nitido e sfocato al tempo stesso, e il suo braccio destro vibra per la fatica di reggere il volante. Bolton gli infila il naso tra i capelli – Theon ha uno scatto quando lo fa, un brivido di raccapriccio lungo la nuca, l'impressione irreale di avere di nuovo le sue dita callose attorno al collo.

“E cos'è quest'odore, acqua di colonia?” deride Ramsay languido, inalando. Ormai dev'essere addossato al sedile, per arrivargli così vicino. “Ti sei messo carino per oggi?”

La mano scivola e preme sull'inguine: c'è solo il tessuto a salvarlo, solo un sedile a separarli, solo una macchina e una strada verso chissà dove e una pistola conficcata nel fianco e Theon non riesce a crederci, _perché_ proprio a lui, _non riesce a crederci –_

“Ti sei messo carino _per me?”_

– non riesce a trattenere il fiotto caldo che gli ribolle a metà tra stomaco e gola. “Devo sboccare.”

Una pacca sulla coscia. “Bel tentativo, riprova.”

Il primo conato gli fa ardere occhi e faringe. Riesce a stento a frenarsi. “Non sto fingendo!” gorgoglia.

Il tono di Bolton si fa sottile come il filo di un coltello: “Se mi sporchi la macchina ti scuoio il cazzo.”

 _È ridicolo!_ Ma qualcosa, nella sua voce, lo induce a serrare le labbra mentre il vomito gli incendia la gola – e poi non vuole rischiare di rigurgitarsi sui piedi. Gli angoli degli occhi bruciano di lacrime e il suo ventre si contorce dallo schifo, dalla paura, da tutto. _Fammi fermare, dimmi di fermarmi..._ Invece Bolton gli dice di svoltare. Usciti dall'autostrada, si apre una via periferica costeggiata da palazzi scrostati e lampioni che spiovono in fasci giallastri sui marciapiedi; oltre i finestrini, la sera si addensa in un oceano di petrolio.

Si trova ben oltre il suo livello di sopportazione quando Bolton gli intima di parcheggiare. Theon spinge il fuoristrada a scossoni in mezzo a un vicolo abbastanza largo e si getta fuori dalla portiera, preparandosi a ributtare – ma una mano gli copre naso e bocca come un bavaglio; si sente afferrare i capelli e trascinare fuori dal posto di guida, scalciante e fremente. Ha uno scorcio lontano di fanali di passaggio, il vento freddo gli ghiaccia la pelle sudata; poi Bolton si preme la sua schiena contro il torace massiccio, la mano si sposta dai capelli al suo ventre, mentre col braccio gli circonda la vita. La gola di Theon ha una contrazione e il palmo enorme di Ramsay si incolla alle sue labbra a ventosa, rendendogli difficile persino respirare. Due lacrime hanno iniziato a scorrere sulle guance per il bruciore del vomito. Gli spasmi ormai sono inarrestabili quanto le convulsioni delle sue membra madide.

“Adesso ingoia.”

Il respiro affannato, Theon si agita, le dita corrono ad artigliare il dorso della mano di Bolton e questi gli afferra i polsi in una morsa. _Non ha più la pistola!_ realizza, in un lampo di speranza isterica.

“Ho detto _ingoialo.”_

Bolton lo sospinge in basso. Theon avverte il solletico dei suoi capelli sulle guance, il bagno di sudore in cui è immersa la propria pelle sembra brina... Con un ruggito bestiale dal fondo del petto, dimentico del dolore al braccio ferito, fa scattare il capo all'indietro e avverte l'impatto col naso dell'altro, violento, un rumore sordo, e di nuovo, e ancora; continua a scagliarsi all'indietro, testa, gomiti, talloni, _schifoso bastardo maiale figlio di puttana pervertito maledetto,_ e lo sente ringhiare e imprecare, ma la mano non si sposta dalla sua bocca – se la stretta si allentasse Theon sarebbe già lì per far scattare la mandibola e _mordere_ quante più dita può come un cane rabbioso...

…ma è Bolton a mordere lui – ad avventarsi sul suo collo afferrando la carne sottile tra i denti e quasi sbranandola. Theon prova l'istinto di urlare, ottenendo solo di non riuscire a muoversi né a respirare, rivoli di vomito che gli colano tra le labbra impregnandogli il mento. Bolton lo sbatte di ventre contro la parete del fuoristrada, premendogli l'addome adiposo contro la schiena, opprimendolo, tappandogli il naso – le budella che bruciano, la bocca colma di vomito, _non voglio non voglio non voglio, non respiro...!_

Bolton rilascia il suo collo solo quando è certo che Theon abbia smesso di muoversi, vinto dal bisogno d'aria; si lascia dietro una sensazione bagnaticcia di saliva, una pressione dolorosa quanto lo sono stati i suoi denti. Schiacciato tra il veicolo e _lui,_ Theon non riesce a pensare ad altro che non sia un lungo gemito di rabbia frustrata, il corpo scosso da sussulti impotenti, i polmoni che scoppiano per la smania d'ossigeno, sta per svenire...

Quando le dita vengono rimosse dalle sue narici, è un annaspare frenetico per ingurgitare quanta più aria possibile, un graduale accasciarsi nonostante il desiderio incontenibile di rimettere. Si abbandona sulla portiera chiusa, inghiottito dal corpo di Bolton, le guance un impiastro di lacrime e muco, un ciuffo di capelli incollato alla fronte.

“Preso!” gli alita Bolton all'orecchio, e Theon l'avrebbe creduto furioso, ma l'agghiacciante realtà è che suona _eccitato._ Il sibilo del respiro sulla guancia, il fremito del torace che lo ingolfa, la sua erezione contro la coscia – tutto del suo corpo glielo conferma.

“Adesso ingoialo tutto, da bravo” ordina accalorato. Theon avverte la pressione insistente del suo cazzo assestarsi tra le natiche, quella delle sue labbra spesse sulla tempia. “Coraggio. Lo sai cosa ho fatto alla tua puttanella?”

 _Kyra?_ Theon ha l'impressione di affondare, l'incredulità e l'orrore che si aggrovigliano nel petto. _'Andavamo d'accordo. L'ho ucciso'_ gli risuona in mente. _'Una ragazza carina, con un vestitino corto e un estintore in mano.'_

_Dèi... non rispondeva al cellulare e tu pensavi fosse perché era incazzata..._

“Vuoi che faccia _a te_ quello che ho fatto a lei?”

Theon intuisce cosa Ramsay Bolton abbia fatto a Kyra; con la stessa lucida certezza degli incubi, capisce che succederà anche a lui. Però _merda,_ se non vuole. _Non_ vuole.

“Ingoialo o entro stanotte mi _supplicherai_ di ucciderti” avverte Bolton. Duro, raschiante come ferro sfregato.

Theon non ce la fa più a trattenerlo, e il ventre gli si rivolta alla sola idea di inghiottire. Gli fa così schifo, e pensa a Kyra e a Robb e a quello che direbbero suo padre o Asha se lo vedessero, aggredito da uno psicopatico disgustoso, debole nella sua stretta, minacciato di stupro come una ragazza... _perché_ è andato al parco, _perché_ proprio a lui... è una girandola ossessiva di domande disperate...

“Mi stai ascoltando?” Il sibilo è così basso e ha vibrazioni così soavi da non suonare crudele, ma Theon non pensa neppure per un istante che si tratti di un vantaggio. La stretta ai polsi si fa ferrea tanto da imprimere lividi. Dà l'idea che Ramsay possa non lasciarlo andare _mai più._

E allora, ignorando i crampi del suo fisico ripugnato, con Bolton attaccato alla schiena quasi lo stesse fottendo e la fronte pigiata contro il finestrino gelato, comincia a deglutire. Un po' alla volta, rabbrividendo dopo ogni ingoio. Assurdamente, la sua psiche sconvolta gli rimanda l'immagine di Kyra mentre glielo prende in bocca, poi quella distorta di se stesso inginocchiato tra le cosce di Bolton, a inghiottire il suo sperma come una puttana – ne associa il sapore a quello che ha sul palato e viene scosso da un tremito feroce. Quando non c'è più nulla, ciò che ha appena ingurgitato gli torna in gola, ma lui lo ricaccia indietro, sforzandosi di non pensare al cazzo di Bolton a contatto con la lingua. Gli sembra che tutto il suo corpo urli il proprio ribrezzo.

“Finito?” Un sussurro brusco – _avido._

Il capo di Theon scatta in un su e giù spezzato. Appena Bolton rimuove la mano dal suo viso, le lacrime prendono a scorrere nonostante tenti di fermarle, dando il colpo di grazia alla sua umiliazione. Bolton non si scosta né allenta la stretta attorno ai suoi polsi; invece gli infila il palmo sudato sotto la maglietta, caldo contro il ventre gelido, in una carezza viscida di vomito.

“Ti sei _rimangiato_ il tuo stesso sbocco ” infierisce, zuppo di compiaciuto disgusto. “Non pensavo l'avresti fatto davvero, e invece... sei _rivoltante._ Un verme nella merda farebbe meno schifo di te.”

Bolton lo sta guardando, lo sa, se la sta godendo, e Theon vorrebbe imprecare e insultarlo, ma detesterebbe udire la propria voce rotta dal pianto – ha diciotto anni appena compiuti e _piange_ come un bambino, mordendosi le labbra per non far rumore.

“Però adesso sappiamo che ad ingoiare sei bravo, giusto?”

“ _Va' a fare in culo,_ razza di bastardo pervertito.” Non riesce a trattenersi, e la voce trema, quasi febbricitante, incapace di mantenere un'intonazione. Il suo corpo è tutto nervi squassati, rabbia e vergogna indistinguibili, un concentrato di repulsione a strizzargli le viscere.

Bolton districa la mano da sotto la sua maglia, una scia di poltiglia grumosa, e gliene raccoglie altra colata sul mento e sul collo. “Non mi piace che mi s'insulti, neanche se a farlo è una sudicia cagna della tua risma.” Gli avvicina le dita impregnate alle labbra. “Facciamo così: se mi lecchi bene tutte le dita una per una mi limito a fotterti in culo – questo tuo liscio culetto da finocchio, te lo fotto a sangue come piace a te – e poi ti permetto di tornare nella tua brulla casetta o dal tuo fidanzatino Stark.”

Gliela offre come una concessione, e Theon emette un singhiozzo involontario. Non si è mai odiato tanto in vita sua.

Poi la voce di Ramsay si abbassa, vellutata di minaccia, un soffio al suo orecchio: “Ma se mordi, per prima cosa ti faccio partire via tutti i denti, e dopo mi prendo un dito... Cosa scegli?”

Bolton si è spinto talmente contro di lui che Theon si sente comprimere polmoni e stomaco; è come se volesse schiacciarlo sotto il suo peso, annullarlo. _“Vaffanculo.”_ Un ringhio basso, frantumato.

Il bastardo lo rilascia il tempo di voltarlo verso di sé – e Ramsay non è più ridicolo con la sua goffa corpulenza, è robusto e letale e ogni cosa di lui trasmette la pelle d'oca. Theon non vede arrivare la sberla – la sente, però, una sferzata di fuoco sulla guancia che gli rovescia la faccia e lo spedisce sull'asfalto. La nuca colpisce la portiera nella caduta e il suo cervello si svuota di ogni pensiero che non sia uno strazio totalizzante. Annaspa, reggendosi il capo ad occhi sgranati.

Davanti a lui, uno stivale di Bolton si solleva e gli si pianta nello stomaco come un macigno. Gli sembra che i suoi organi interni siano ridotti in poltiglia. Il secondo calcio impatta contro il braccio ferito, e Theon vede puntini da vertigine su uno sfondo nero di urla, i polmoni non si gonfiano per interi secondi... quando riesce ad inalare, è come respirare dolore – muscoli come polpa, costole come diecimila schegge rotte. La vista si offusca in un pantano di colori. Il terzo calcio lo manda al tappeto, e quando Bolton raggiunge il braccio destro, pesto e insanguinato, e inizia a _calpestarlo,_ ogni suono svanisce.

Come spegnere la luce.

 

È una giornata al mare di tanti, troppi anni fa, prima che si trasferissero. L'oceano è di un verde intenso, la spuma bianca come la neve del Nord. Soffia il vento frizzante delle estati a Pyke, e Asha è una ragazzina col naso a becco che si arrampica sugli scogli. C'è zio Aeron come l'ha visto l'ultima volta prima dell'incidente: è lui a gettarlo in acqua ridendo dallo scoglio più alto. Anche Theon ride. Eppure, man mano che la superficie del mare si avvicina, gli striscia in ventre la paura. L'impatto con l'acqua è uno schiaffo in pieno petto. Gli gira la testa.

Di colpo è sveglio, ma i sensi tornano poco a poco, come la marea. Un ronzio continuo nelle orecchie, il diradarsi del buio, la consapevolezza insopportabile del suo corpo contuso. Il braccio pulsa talmente da poterlo spedire di nuovo nell'incoscienza. Un'ombra incombe su di lui. Avverte l'impulso di ritrarsi, ma solo l'idea di muoversi gli fa male, per cui si limita a sussultare inerte. Non capisce subito dove si trovi.

I ricordi gli precipitano addosso tutti insieme, brutali quanto percosse. _Bolton, Ramsay Bolton._ Sono le uniche parole ad aggirarsi nella sua mente annebbiata. Sente una serie di suoni slegati tra loro, fluttuanti come le immagini che il suo cervello gli invia.

“Mi dispiace, per questo.” _Questo_ è una botta secca al fianco – lo stivale di cuoio del bastardo, un colpetto amichevole rispetto ai precedenti, che gli fa contrarre involontariamente i muscoli in agonia. “Ho continuato quando sei svenuto – non me n'ero accorto, o avrei smesso. Non mi piace quando succede. Ti sei anche vomitato addosso... che schifoso.” Ride. “La tua amichetta, ieri sera, è stata proprio divertente. Lei non è svenuta, ma Helicent non l'aveva morsa e non l'avevo neppure picchiata troppo.”

Pian piano, i suoni diventano parole che diventano frasi, e il senso torna. Altre lacrime hanno sostituito le vecchie sul suo viso. Dalla maglietta zuppa proviene un odore nauseabondo. Theon chiude le palpebre nella speranza che la realtà possa venire inghiottita via da un buco nero.

“Quanto a te...” La voce di Bolton si abbassa sensibilmente, perde la tinta discorsiva per assumerne una dolciastra, sgradevole.

Tra le ciglia socchiuse, Theon lo scruta inginocchiarsi. Avverte un calore ruvido contro la guancia quando il polpastrello vi preme. Rabbrividisce. Quegli occhi sono scaglie di una trasparenza livida, come se qualcuno avesse cercato di cancellarne il colore e avesse ottenuto di macchiarlo; gelano il sangue, così fissi da trapassare la pelle.

“Kyra” emette Theon stentato. “Cosa... cosa le hai fatto.”

“È stata una bella scopata. Così, prima di cominciare a scuoiarla, le ho spezzato il collo.”

 _È follia._ Theon esplode in un colpo di tosse strozzato – del sangue schizza sulla t-shirt di Bolton. Gli angoli della bocca dolgono quando li stira in un istintivo sorriso convulso. _“Tu._ Tu sei serio.”

In risposta, un gesto di una pigra ferocia e quattro nocche grandi quanto noci gli piovono sulla mascella. Un altro fiotto di sangue ad invadergli il palato, qualcosa di aguzzo sull'interno guancia, e Theon sputa di lato il frammento di un molare.

“È che quando sorridi mi viene voglia” commenta Ramsay. Gli fa scorrere il grosso pollice sulle labbra dischiuse, strascicando a sua volta un sorriso – lento e grondante. “Si è riaperta...” mormora.

Theon sente il sapore metallico in bocca, il bruciore della piccola ferita che Kyra gli ha regalato, che Bolton ha spaccato di nuovo. Un taglietto da niente, che era già rimarginato, e che adesso, mentre lui lo stropiccia, somiglia ad una goccia di olio bollente.

L'espressione di Ramsay è singolarmente assente mentre guarda il sangue formarsi e riformarsi sul suo labbro. “Ricordi cosa succede se provi a mordere?” chiede. Una voce bassa e roca. _Intima._

La gola di Theon si contrae. Sembra carta vetrata da quanto è arida. Riesce a spostare il collo verso il basso, per indicare un assenso. Senza aspettare, Ramsay gli spinge il pollice in bocca. Sulla lingua, sa di vomito, ferro e sale. Theon pensa di premervi i denti sino a conficcarglieli nell'osso.

 _'Ho continuato quando sei svenuto,'_ gli ha detto. Chissà quanti calci gli ha dato, e quanti potrebbe ancora dargliene. _Questo tizio si vanta di aver_ scuoiato _una ragazza._ Theon non è sicuro che sia _vero,_ ma non è fisicamente capace di tenergli testa adesso. È così stanco e stordito che l'unica cosa che riesce a fare è tremare, e anche tremare gli duole; si sente debole e patetico come un bambino. Allora accoglie il pollice nella bocca senza proteste e, nonostante il moto di rigetto, lo avvolge con la lingua. Il brillio soddisfatto nelle iridi di Bolton riesce ancora a fargli rabbia – gli fa anche male.

“Qui... lecca da brava cagna, se non ne vuoi ancora.” Lo dice quasi con affetto.

Tutta la sua vita gli sembra un nodo inestricabile privo di senso mentre Ramsay gli infila dentro anche l'indice. Quando arrivano a tre dita, la saliva comincia a scivolare dagli angoli della bocca di Theon. Bolton si inumidisce le labbra: su di lui risulta osceno, come una porno-attrice che si apre la fica per mostrarla alla telecamera. La sua sinistra va in basso, a sistemarsi l'erezione scomoda nei jeans mentre lo osserva, e Theon segue il movimento con sospetto e una dose crescente d'orrore. _Se ci prova glielo stacco a morsi,_ è il flash veemente che gli attraversa il cranio. Ma la mano abbandona il pacco senza sfilare la cerniera, e finalmente Bolton estrae le dita, viscide di saliva quanto il viso di Theon. La sua reazione è un brivido involontario – falso sollievo.

Lo sguardo fisso di Ramsay somiglia ad avere insetti che ti camminano in faccia. All'improvviso, il bastardo si dà una pacca sulla coscia fasciata nei jeans. “Vediamo se sei meglio della puttana di ieri” annuncia.

“Cosa... _no...”_ Theon emette un gemito quando lo solleva da sotto le ascelle, provocandogli fitte atroci in tutto il corpo – gli occhi ruotano all'indietro, i sensi quasi lo lasciano di nuovo, _il braccio il braccio il braccio, cazzo!,_ i piedi strisciano sotto di sé come gli arti di un burattino...

“Quelle che mi annoiano, le scuoio vive” racconta Bolton mentre lo trascina. Il naso scontra con la sua spalla – odore di sigarette, pelle trattata e deodorante acidulo. Si sente lo scatto vicino della portiera. “Niente anestesia. Ci metto un sacco di tempo e si finisce in un bagno di sangue, ma c'è da ridere. Ho dovuto buttare via decine di pantaloni. A una fighetta come te farebbe piangere, buttare via i vestiti. Ma il sangue è difficile da lavare e facile da notare. Sei ancora preoccupato per quella macchiolina sulla camicia?”

Il suo capo rimbalza contro il sedile, la sua schiena subito dopo. In un attimo di pausa tra i capogiri e il senso di nausea, nota il dannato cane che lo fissa dal sedile anteriore, la rosea lingua penzoloni. Gli si strozza il respiro. _Ha fatto spostare il cane per farmi spazio dietro. Ha fatto spostare il cane..._

Theon ha l'impressione di venire sballottato di nuovo: è il fuoristrada che ondeggia all'ingresso di Bolton.

_No..._

La forza della disperazione lo fa agitare in un crescendo che sa di allarme: prova a scalciare e colpisce il morbido di una coscia con la pianta del piede, ma una fitta lancinante alle costole lo fa bloccare, spedendogli brividi da febbre lungo il corpo. La mano sinistra, l'unica che riesca a muovere senza urlare, tasta a tentoni in alto, alla ricerca della maniglia – quando la trova, l'afferra e quasi scivola per il sudore ma, per quanto picchi con pugni urgenti e sempre più fiacchi, non si apre. Sono già chiusi dentro.

_Inferno fottuto, no!_

Bolton preme i palmi ai suoi lati, accanto ai fianchi, e si issa a cavalcioni sopra di lui – a Theon scorrono rapide nella mente le migliaia di volte in cui una ragazza è scivolata sul suo corpo sul retro di un'auto, il ventre teso contro il suo, il desiderio di stringersi il più possibile l'uno all'altra. L'unico desiderio che prova adesso è di non essere toccato in nessun modo.

Prova a dargli una ginocchiata e non riesce quasi a muovere le gambe. Continua a lottare, stringendo i denti contro le pugnalate che avverte alle ossa, ma Bolton _pesa_ su di lui, pesa _così tanto_ – è un fottuto masso, l'erezione gonfia contro il suo bacino. Tenta di tirargli un gancio col sinistro e ottiene di premere una mano sul suo petto, non di allontanarlo. Quando gli scaglia le nocche chiuse contro la faccia, goffo, stremato, Bolton ride e lo blocca – il polso di Theon nella sua mano sembra uno stuzzicadenti, potrebbe spezzarglielo con la stessa facilità con cui respira. Sempre coi denti mezzi snudati nel suo sorriso obliquo, Bolton gli afferra l'altro polso con la stessa mano e glieli tende entrambi sopra la testa. Theon grida ed è agitato da spasmi, una foschia di nevischio nero contro la retina: è come se il gomito ferito gli venisse strappato dal braccio. La giacca gli viene slacciata mentre le sue gambe vibrano e si dimenano, la maglia intrisa di vomito viene sollevata sulla pelle nuda coperta dai brividi, il palmo libero di Bolton scende...

La paura rende tutto più incomprensibile. Una parte di sé ancora non ci crede – non ci riesce. È troppo assurdo. Non può essere vero. Il cuore batte così forte da fargli vedere sfocato. Ha l'impressione di sciogliersi nei sudori freddi.

“A quanto pare ti interessava davvero, il mio cazzo.” Le parole escono a caso, prima ancora di averle pensate, tra un ansito e un ringhio febbrile. “Me lo stavi fissando. Me lo stavi fissando sul serio.” Sta di nuovo tremando. Non lo controlla.

Bolton indossa una di quelle larghe t-shirt spazzatura mezze sintetiche, la cui scritta recita I KILL EVERYTHING I FUCK. Grossi caratteri rossi, colanti come gocce di sangue. È così stupida e disgustosa che Theon ha voglia di ridere. O di urlare. Urlare tanto forte da strapparsi le corde vocali.

“Stuprarle è l'unico modo per te di vedere una fica” blatera. Ma le sue provocazioni, al contrario della sera prima, non sortiscono lo stesso effetto: Ramsay non s'incupisce, sembra solo godersela, il respiro sempre più corto dall'eccitazione. La sera prima Theon era bello e arrogante e Ramsay un maiale sfigato che gli fissava il culo in un cesso; adesso Theon è quello che ha appena leccato il suo stesso vomito tra i singhiozzi e Ramsay quello che si sta sbottonando i jeans per tirarsi fuori il cazzo e piantarglielo dentro.

Ne ottiene comunque un altro ceffone – di rovescio, col dorso. Anche con un minimo di sforzo, Bolton pare in grado di incrinargli il setto nasale. “Parli un sacco, tu” dice, tenendolo fermo e assestandosi su di lui, occhi che gli strisciano addosso come millepiedi – il petto rivelato dalla maglia sollevata sino al mento, il ventre, la peluria che conduce all'inguine. Theon immagina se stesso visto dall'alto, un mucchio di membra vibranti e sudate e contuse, l'espressione sconvolta della vittima in trappola. “Non mi piace, come quella tua mania di sorridere.” Ramsay si avvicina al suo orecchio, al suo collo. Fiato caldo di liquore mezzo digerito e tabacco industriale. “Però fremi che è un piacere” sussurra, facendolo contorcere. “Sei tutto sudato.” E _lecca._ Un umidore bollente sulla giugulare, e poi giù di canini in un morso cattivo, che trattiene la carne e la imprime e la impregna prima di mollarla. Theon urla con quanto fiato ha in gola.

I polpastrelli di Ramsay armeggiano con il bottone dei pantaloni, poi con la cerniera. Theon ha un sussulto peggiore degli altri quando sente il palmo caldissimo contro i boxer. Prima di strattonargli i pantaloni, Ramsay dà una strizzata ruvida al pacco che lo scuote dalla testa ai piedi. Impiega minuti per tirarglieli giù del tutto, perché sono stretti e incollati alle gambe madide e perché Theon non la smette un secondo di divincolarsi, ma nel farlo ride. Theon si sente la febbre pur avendo il gelo nel midollo, e sente la mano appiccicosa di Bolton scorrere sull'interno coscia, andare dietro fino a tastargli i glutei.

“Vediamo se sei già bello sfondato o stretto stretto come una vergine.” La faccia di Ramsay ostruisce il suo sguardo, bollicine di saliva agli angoli della bocca.

Theon tenta di respingerlo allontanandogli il petto col proprio, puntando le ginocchia tra le fiammate d'agonia toraciche, ma il bastardo riesce lo stesso ad allargargli le natiche e a forzarvi un tozzo indice asciutto. In quell'attimo, Theon prova qualcosa di nuovo, mai sperimentato: è come sentirsi masticati e ingeriti da un immenso gorgo nero, una sensazione avvilente e crudele; la rabbia è lì che spinge per uscire, ma il gorgo gli si stringe attorno come un intestino, risucchiandolo e opprimendolo e _strizzandolo_ finché di lui potrebbe non rimanere che qualche brandello sparso e una poltiglia di sangue e ossa spezzate e orrore.

 _Non può, e tu_ non puoi _permetterglielo!_

È quando Ramsay si china di nuovo su di lui, un entusiasmo morboso nel vederlo schiacciato sotto il suo corpo massiccio, le labbra obese ad un soffio dalla sua bocca, che Theon gliele _azzanna._ Gliele prende coi denti e muove la testa e _sente_ la carne cedere e dilaniarsi, una piccola ferita che sboccia, _ahhh,_ adesso si scaglierà su di lui, gli prenderà la pistola e lo costringerà ad aprire, e scapperà, andrà a casa, si infilerà in un bagno caldo, ci starà per ore e dimenticherà e non ci penserà mai, mai, _mai_ più –

– _dèi vi prego sì –_

“ _Mmmmh.”_

Profondo, quasi orgasmico.

Theon spalanca gli occhi di scatto appena in tempo per vedere Ramsay aprire la bocca e _inghiottire_ la sua. Ne è così sorpreso che quando decide di serrare la mandibola Ramsay ha già infilato la lingua, gli ha già avvolto un braccio attorno alla vita per stringerselo addosso, e Theon pensa in un lampo che se la destra non fosse impegnata ad immobilizzargli le mani gliela immergerebbe nei capelli. Come un _amante._

È tutto saliva e denti – saliva sul mento, sulle guance, denti che scontrano con i suoi, denti che premono lasciando i segni, che gli morsicano le labbra abbastanza da ferire, e poi Ramsay gliele succhia, quelle labbra che ha morso, gliele succhia come per strappargliele. Al morso finale, Theon non se la sente neppure più, una bocca.

Ramsay si stacca con un suono viscido e resta a fissarlo ansimante a labbra schiuse, il sangue che cola sul mento – e Theon ricambia, orripilato. Non vuole guardarlo in faccia, è che non riesce a non farlo: la faccia di Ramsay lo repelle, e per questo attira il suo sguardo. È sapere che c'è un baratro e intimarsi di non sporgersi. Come fai a non sporgerti – a non voler vedere cosa ti aspetta di sotto.

“Hai detto che mi lasciavi andare” ansima Theon. La sua mano lungo la coscia – dal sedere all'inguine, su e giù – è una presenza che gli annulla il coraggio, gli fa tremare la voce. Prova qualcosa di molto peggiore della vergogna o della semplice umiliazione. “Prima. L'hai detto.”

Ramsay emette un verso vicino ad una risata. “Ho detto così?”

Si fruga nel retro dei jeans, e uno scintillio argenteo appare nella sua mano. È un coltellino ricurvo, affilato, dello spessore di un foglio. Gli fa scorrere la lama sul collo, di taglio, come un rasoio; si ferma in prossimità del pomo d'Adamo. Theon sgrana gli occhi e si tende completamente, percorso da una scarica potentissima di brividi sottopelle, a migliaia. Ha interrotto i suoi tentativi di ribellarsi. Il terrore che possa sgozzarlo è piombo nel ventre.

Ramsay prende a far scivolare il coltellino a mezzo millimetro dall'epitelio sottile della sua gola – un vagare lento e costante; lo sfiora un paio di volte con noncuranza simulata, poi si risolleva. Lo atterrisce talmente che in pochi secondi la sua pelle è di nuovo coperta da rivoli gelidi, lo stomaco un nodo di puro panico. Ma è quando preme per un attimo sino a produrre un taglio che Theon non si trattiene: _“Dèi, lasciami andare,_ ho soldi, ho quello che vuoi, non sporgerò denuncia...!”

“Come si dice?” cantilena Ramsay interrompendolo. Un'altra lappata volgare al labbro superiore.

Gli viene di nuovo da piangere – la sensazione lo fa arrabbiare a morte, come quella delle sue gambe nude a contatto con i jeans di Bolton. Cerca di restare completamente immobile. Ogni volta che si muove sente stridere le costole incrinate. _“Stronzo_ del cazzo, maledetto _bastardo,” adesso mi ammazza, adesso-mi-ammazza._

Un altro schiaffo, invece – il metallo sul palato, l'agonia stolida delle ossa malmenate. _“Piantala_ con quella parola.” Ma la mano non ripone il coltellino per tornare a tastargli i glutei, né va a stringergli il cazzo. Gli si appoggia sul torace, sul cuore che batte da ossesso; un peso solido, oppressivo, carne e metallo contro carne e brividi. “I calci erano la tua punizione per ieri sera. Non sarei andato più in là, ma hai continuato ad infierire. Ho il sospetto che apprezzi il dolore quasi quanto me. Sembra che lo cerchi. Ti piace?” Uno scatto del polso e la lama ritorna fra le dita. Rilassato, con gusto, l'avvicina al capezzolo di Theon. Lui ritrae il ventre d'istinto, come cercando di sprofondare nel sedile fino a divenirne parte.

_Non vorrà farlo davvero._

_(Le scuoia. Le scuoia vive prima di ucciderle)._

L'affilatura lo lambisce appena, quasi che Ramsay stia giocando con l'idea – e la sua espressione è proprio di uno che stia giocando con qualcosa. Theon comincia ad immaginare il dolore della carne mozzata, il fiotto caldo del sangue. Non può evitarlo. Una parte di sé è paralizzata dalla certezza che accadrà, l'altra è freneticamente alla ricerca di una via d'uscita.

Ramsay preme la lama di piatto sull'areola, come preparandosi a falciare un pezzo di troppo. Lo sguardo non abbandona il suo viso. I suoi occhi sembrano quasi limpidi, nel piacere cruento che li riempie. È di nuovo come se gli stesse guardando dentro. Theon non lo sopporta, come non sopporta il suo tocco e la minaccia gelida della lama.

_Non lo farà. Non può. È una cosa assurda._

_(Ti prego, non farlo)._

“Cosa saresti disposto a darmi, per tenerti un capezzolo?” chiede Bolton piano. Tranquillo, non fosse per l'eccitazione sopita che gli illumina i tratti. “O magari un dito.”

“Non lo so, io... posso. _Posso”_ balbetta Theon febbricitante. “Qualcosa, quello che vuoi.”

“ _Cosa.”_

“Non lo so, non ne ho idea...” Una nota disperata si fa largo nella sua voce. Ha una pessima, _pessima_ sensazione riguardo a cosa Bolton esiga in cambio – ma in quell'istante avverte un movimento, _la sente,_ è una puntura minuscola, solleva il mento per distanziarsene, strizza le palpebre per non guardare...

“Cosa pensi che vorrei da una _puttana?”_

 _Ohhh, che schifo,_ ma deve impedirlo, _di' qualcosa,_ ma non esiste niente che Bolton voglia da lui e che lui sia disposto a dargli – solo che non esiste nemmeno niente che Bolton non possa prendersi, e l'immagine della carne mozzata è così vivida, gli schizzi di sangue, il _dolore –_

“Un pompino” cede. È un po' come crollare a terra. Ha parlato prima di pensare, e nel parlare ha realizzato ciò che stava dicendo. Istantanea, torna l'immagine di se stesso mentre va giù di labbra sull'erezione viscida di Bolton, e deve inghiottire un conato a vuoto. “Te lo posso... solo, _non farlo.”_

Il cuore batte una, due volte... Theon socchiude le palpebre: la lama è ancora lì, immobile, ma i tratti di Ramsay si contorcono gradualmente in una smorfia che gli schiaccia il naso in un grugno. “Pensi che voglia farmelo succhiare da una cagna lecca-vomito?” scandisce. Non sta sorridendo. Le labbra si stringono l'una all'altra, come in un amplesso, e la saliva che le ricopre viene risucchiata.

Il sollievo affiora insieme allo smacco umiliante dell'appellativo e ad un terrore ancora peggiore, eppure Theon si ritrova a spalancare gli occhi. _A che razza di perverso gioco sta giocando?! Il bastardo_ sbava _all'idea di costringermi a_ farlo.

“ _Questo...”_ Ramasay getta uno sguardo inclusivo del corpo livido del diciottenne tra le sue ginocchia, “...non m'interessa davvero. È solo divertente.” La dichiarazione è di un'incoerenza puerile. Se non fosse terrorizzato, a Theon si rivolterebbe lo stomaco dalle risate.

“Alcune troie le lascio vivere,” prosegue Bolton insinuante, incontrando i suoi occhi, “quelle che imparano il loro posto, che si sanno _scusare.”_

Theon esita, il cervello frenetico e offuscato al contempo. Può immaginare la propria dignità sparire, sostituita da chiazze rossastre sul volto, ma il coltello addosso è un crudele memorandum delle sue ragioni. _“...scusa”_ caccia fuori.

“Per cosa?” Da sotto, Theon gli vede la faccia sudata e famelica, i capelli in avanti, quella stupida t-shirt. Avverte la sua eccitazione costretta nei jeans.

“Per... per aver detto quelle cose ieri. Ero ubriaco. E oggi ero incazzato.” Da parecchio gli ha lasciato andare i polsi, ma lui non osa abbassare le braccia; piega solo il gomito, abbastanza da diminuirne il dolore.

“Avevi _paura”_ corregge Bolton, cullando la parola.

Deglutisce. “Sì.” E gli costa. Persino adesso. “Ora lo metti via?” Suona fragile. È l'effetto della domanda.

“Hai _ancora_ paura.” Mantenendo la lama contro il suo torace, Ramsay si solleva e si fa scivolare la sinistra sulla zip dei jeans già sbottonati. Ne disfa la cerniera tra indice e pollice con fare incurante, senza perdersi nulla delle sue reazioni. Theon segue i suoi movimenti sollevando il capo, atterrito. Il suo cazzo eretto emerge appena scosta i boxer, di uno spessore carnoso, la punta già visibile e umida...

...e quando Ramsay se lo prende in mano, Theon non riesce a trattenersi, un giramento di testa, la minaccia delle vertigini e del petto che sta per esplodere: “Sì, sì, ho paura, _basta,_ ho paura, non voglio, ti pre –!” Non ha più saliva, il respiro si strangola nel panico. _“Ti prego.”_

Un'altra passata di lingua, vorace. Ramsay sorride il suo sorriso osceno. E si sporge, come per divorarlo. “Se me lo chiedi così gentilmente, come posso negartelo?”

Tutto si appanna e si avvolge su se stesso.

Theon crolla sotto la spinta del bacino di Ramsay, le gambe buttate all'indietro. Tenta di serrare le ginocchia ma gli vengono divaricate con uno strappo violento, Bolton ci s'infila in mezzo a forza. Non guarda mentre Bolton armeggia col cazzo, ma ne sente la pressione contro i glutei, è viscido e caldo di carne e disgustoso, e gli fanno male le braccia e le vertebre e ogni costola sembra appuntita all'interno del suo torace... Il coltello scompare e riappare come in un gioco di prestigio: gli bacia il torso, gli bacia la gola, sparisce in una tasca per poi tornare.

Ma è quando Ramsay inizia ad entrare che pensa seriamente di stare morendo. “Bastardo,” è sull'orlo delle lacrime, una tortura rovente, e si dibatte d'istinto nel tentativo di allontanarlo, con l'unico risultato di premerselo addosso maggiormente, il suo naso sulla tempia, sulla guancia, la sua bocca sul collo. Gli schiaccia le ginocchia contro le spalle tanto che Theon si sente comprimere e deformare, ogni organo ridotto in polvere. _“Bastardo figlio di puttana.”_

Ramsay lo fa tacere bloccandogli la gola col palmo, poggiandovi sopra tutto il peso. Theon pensa di nuovo di morire, il cervello in anossia. Nella visuale che va oscurandosi, Ramsay continua a piantarsi dentro di lui, ruotando il bacino, e l'unica reazione all'assenza di lubrificante è un grugnito a denti stretti, una smorfia di dolore che sembra un orgasmo. Rilascia la sua gola solo quando è immerso in lui fino al pube; allora si spoglia della maglietta, abbranca il suo fondoschiena e se lo spinge contro ancora. Theon ha un sussulto irrefrenabile, un singhiozzo raschiato dalla gola.

Ramsay glielo guarda. “Ti depili come una ragazza per essere pronto a darlo via?” Si scosta da lui e gli viene incontro in un crudele colpo di reni; fronte a fronte, una madida spinta dopo l'altra, ed è sempre peggio.

Glielo prende in mano, iniziando a masturbarlo senza che possa impedirglielo. Il palmo attorno al proprio membro è troppo reale per ignorarlo, ma è un contatto umiliante, troppo pieno di minaccia perché Theon possa provare altro che impotenza. Non vede il coltello, ma è terrorizzato all'idea che possa finire lì da qualche parte, anche per sbaglio. Cerca di non pensarci. Al suo cazzo nella mano di Bolton, inerme come un pezzo di carne morta e ancora calda. La sensazione si traduce in un formicolio oppressivo e senza senso che s'attorciglia e risale. Forse è solo altro vomito.

“ _Questo_ ti piace, eh?” È un sussurro che gli punge il collo.

Ramsay struscia e conficca i denti nel suo petto, straziando i capezzoli e la carne tenera attorno, le spalle, il collo; può sentire i lividi che affiorano dove le sue dita e la sua bocca li imprimono.

All'orecchio, le labbra sporche del suo sangue:

“Sudicia”

(su di bacino, come l'allargarsi di uno squarcio)

“ _puttanella”_

(come se lo stesse squartando dall'inguine al miocardio)

“schifosa”

(e stesse annegando nelle sue viscere).

Il primo assaggio della lama sull'addome lo coglie impreparato: è sottile, lungo più che profondo; è quando Ramsay vi immerge le labbra per leccare e succhiare che la carne viva pare prendere fuoco e la scossa si dirama al cervello. Ma almeno ha smesso di masturbarlo.

Poi è tutto uno scontro di dolori vecchi e nuovi e denti e costole e mezzelune di sangue sui fianchi frementi e sui glutei, striature che scendono giù giù giù seguendo la cresta iliaca, solchi scavati dall'acciaio e riempiti da saliva incandescente, e Theon cerca di scacciarlo premendo sullo stomaco, colpendo, il dolore è così forte che la paura evapora come sudore sulla pelle nuda, la pelle nuda di Ramsay contro la sua è un miscuglio lubrico di peli e sangue – ci sono i suoi occhi pallidi che lo fissano tra le ciglia senza vederlo, la sua bocca che sa di sale e ferro e vomito ed essere baciati da Ramsay è un po' come soffocare, morire dentro, sparire, “Stai godendo come una cagna in calore, senti come gemi, dovresti guardarti, come ieri sera, avrei dovuto _sbatterti_ al muro o piegarti a novanta e _troncartelo_ in culo tanto da fartelo uscire dalla gola, di' che ti piace, _dimmi che ti piace, puttana –”_

Theon risponde a morsi su morsi, ma per Ramsay quello sono l'ansimare e l'accanirsi del sesso, e quando lo capisce non sa più in che modo lottare – se la lotta lo accende, forse la cosa giusta da fare sarebbe lasciarsi cadere...

 _(Cadere_ è come una corda che si spezza dopo averci provato così tanto da scorticarsi i palmi. Theon conosce i palmi scorticati e le corde che si spezzano e rialzarsi ingoiando bile e gelosia e dolore in groppi, e prova un vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco, un malessere familiare).

Ma è un vicolo cieco: non può fargli vedere quanto è disperato, anche se lo è, anche se Bolton lo sa comunque. Si è già avvilito in troppi modi.

(È il pensiero di un attimo: ' _Se succedesse a me, preferirei staccassero la spina'_ – e, anche se non lo crede davvero, sa che sarebbe terribile e onesto e compassionevole come tutte le cose giuste).

Ramsay lo fotte a sangue, in colpi rapidi e brutali che gli scuotono le ossa, gli estorcono lamenti e lo bruciano dentro; le loro carni sfregano l'una sull'altra, incollate, e _dèi,_ se Theon potesse strapparsi la pelle per non sentirselo addosso, lo farebbe di persona... ma _lo sente:_ il sapore liquoroso della bocca di Ramsay, il suo odore di sudore e sperma e fumo, le sue incitazioni scurrili, i denti che lo incidono, le mani che lo strizzano, il ventre che lo schiaccia e le sue grosse anche tra le cosce – il suo cazzo che lo spacca e lo riempie ad ogni spinta.

La viscosità bagnata dell'orgasmo di Bolton lo coglie di sorpresa, come la sua faccia: ringhia, quando viene, e si preme tutto in lui mordendosi le labbra – grassi vermi lucidi che si contorcono tra i denti. Poi sembra sgonfiarsi. Theon si tende come una corda, tremando per il dolore pulsante, per la sensazione nauseante dello sperma caldo.

Ramsay emette un verso di gradimento nell'uscire, probabilmente senza accorgersene, e si accascia su di lui come se facesse parte del sedile, esalando fiato umido sulla sua guancia. I loro toraci sono ancora incollati e bollenti, quello di Theon costellato di ferite ed ecchimosi, oppresso da quello di Bolton – entrambi viscidi. La pausa si dilata nei loro respiri.

 _È finita._ Si tratta di una speranza flebile, perché finché non si troverà molto lontano da Bolton non riuscirà a crederci sul serio. Il coltello è un luccichio addormentato in alto, alla sua sinistra. _Basterebbe prenderlo,_ sussurra una parte di sé, lontanissima. _Basterebbe prenderlo e..._

Theon fissa l'interno del tettuccio con occhi svuotati, mezzi sbarrati. Nonostante il calore, fa freddo. Sente dolore, ma è come non sentire niente. Il gorgo l'ha inghiottito e ora si trova in una specie di immenso stomaco, in attesa di essere corroso e digerito. La gamba di Bolton preme contro il suo cazzo, è quasi insopportabile. Quella – _vicinanza._ Vorrebbe tendere la mano a ripararsi, ma non può muoversi: se lui se ne accorgesse e ricominciasse... se cercasse _(ancora)_ di farlo venire...

_Dovrei andarmene. Adesso, quando è calmo._

Si immagina tremare per raggiungere le scarpe, lottare con i pantaloni, strisciare sull'asfalto. L'idea lo uccide. L'idea che gli si possa vedere in faccia. Per un attimo i polmoni si accartocciano e desidera solo _sprofondare._

“Ma guardati...” Quando ormai pensa che Bolton si sia assopito dimenticandosi della sua esistenza, sente la sua voce da qualche parte presso il lobo dell'orecchio. “Ti ho stremato. Scommetto che il tuo Stark non ti ha mai scopato così.” C'è un diletto pigro nel suo tono, da belva assonnata. Il suo petto va su e giù nel respiro come un mantice, recuperando man mano un ritmo regolare, profondo. Allunga una mano – _no, di nuovo_ – e Theon trasalisce al contatto, pronto al dolore, ma è solo per scostargli una ciocca dalla fronte. Un gesto goffo e indulgente, come un buffetto ad un cane. Lui chiude gli occhi e subisce, trattenendo un brivido.

Sa cosa gli è successo. Non ha mai immaginato potesse succedergli. Vorrebbe tornare in appartamento, immergersi in acqua calda, mettersi a letto. Dormire. A volte Asha lo viene a trovare la sera, gli sventola sotto al naso due birre e siedono a scolarsele insieme davanti alla tv – sospetta che lo faccia quando è triste. Vorrebbe, boh – che Robb non fosse incazzato con lui, poter restare la notte dagli Stark. Odia farsi vedere in certi momenti, ma è capitato. Robb sa quando non fare domande – sa che poi gli passa.

(Poi passa sempre).

Vorrebbe...

“Non mi ringrazi?” chiede Bolton, e il ritorno alla realtà è un altro pugno in ventre. Sembra quasi imbronciato, dalla voce. Theon si figura gli angoli delle sue labbra come vermi che strisciano un po' più in basso.

 _L'ho visto in faccia. Conosco il suo nome._ Ci è arrivato, forse l'ha sempre saputo, e non vuole chiederlo – perché se lo sente nelle ossa, che sarà ammazzato.

 _'Se succedesse a me...'_ Ma la realtà è che ha ancora un corpo, del sangue che scorre, un cuore che batte. Avvertendo il cazzo molle di Ramsay premuto sulla coscia, si chiede quanto in basso debba cadere una persona, in che stato debba ridursi, quanto sangue debba aver sputato prima di voler davvero...

Riprende a fissare il tettuccio.

“Dopo che ti scopo devi ringraziarmi.”

Immagina di avventarsi su di lui anche a costole rotte, di cercare la pistola con un'unica mano e riuscire ad impugnarla senza lasciarsela scivolare dal palmo, o di afferrare il coltello e affondarglielo nel collo.

Poi immagina di chinare il capo e ringraziarlo, e magari essere di nuovo – _accarezzato._ All'idea, il brivido che ha trattenuto sfugge, correndo lungo la spina dorsale. L'umiliazione potrebbe ucciderlo allo stesso modo in cui potrebbe farlo Ramsay.

 _Mi fai schifo,_ vorrebbe dirgli. E vorrebbe supplicarlo: _non uccidermi._ Ma dalle labbra non gli esce nulla.

Una faccia gli occupa nuovamente la visuale: Bolton si è risollevato. Non sembra la faccia di uno che scuoia ragazze. A parte la bruttezza e quel sorriso storto, è giovane, saranno coetanei; ha una fottuta _acne._ Ma la sensazione del suo corpo a cavalcioni del proprio risveglia in Theon l'istinto primevo di scappare.

E allora... non vede, lui _sente_ il gelo del taglio tornare al suo volto, poco sotto lo zigomo. Lo avverte seguire la curva del mento e scendere lungo il collo, raggiungerne l'incavo, sfiorare le clavicole – una scia di pelle d'oca; infine assestarsi, ricurvo, attorno al capezzolo infiammato dai morsi.

“Di' grazie.” Il tono è zucchero. Crea un contrasto tremendo col suo muso bastardo.

In quel momento a Theon si profila di fronte la faccia di suo padre, quei tratti come scavati nella pietra, le spalle ampie, la dignità severa incisa nella fronte corrugata – e chiaro, persino familiare, il disprezzo.

Le guance del ragazzo si arrossano e illividiscono in uno sbalzo di temperatura istantaneo – la vecchia sensazione di _affondare._ Pensa: _Non voglio dirlo, non posso._ Pensa: _Non fare l'idiota, Greyjoy._

Sta ancora decidendo quando il filo s'inceppa. Anche la sua coscienza s'inceppa. Il taglio è netto, il dolore acuto. Ha un picco, mille brevi picchi uniti in un'unica pulsazione violenta, e il suo stesso grido gli invade le orecchie – è il grido di chi ha già urlato tanto da sgolarsi, ma la voce la trova comunque. Gli occhi ruotano all'indietro, la testa, il mento; sul petto già fradicio scorre un altro fiotto denso di sangue. Theon si contorce tra le gambe di Ramsay, le mani atrofizzate, non sa se toccare o meno il pezzo di carne pulsante rimasto al posto del suo capezzolo. Lacrime gli velano la vista. Non riesce neppure a bestemmiare, emette solo urla sconnesse, e il coltello è ancora lì, e non può muoversi davvero perché lui potrebbe rifarlo, cerca di coprirsi il petto con i palmi...

Un abbaiare frenetico gli rimbomba nelle orecchie. “Heli, buona, adesso andiamo a casa, bella, mmh?” Bolton allunga una mano per calmare il cane spaventato dalle urla, ma le sue pupille sono su Theon, ad osservare i suoi tentativi affannosi di contenere l'emorragia. “Bisogna farsi pregare, con te” commenta. Gli afferra un braccio per farlo smettere di sussultare, poi gli tappa le labbra. “Sembra quasi che non ti sia piaciuto quello che abbiamo fatto.”

Theon è lì, annichilito, tremante, la bocca colma delle grida soffocate dal palmo di Ramsay, e per un attimo se lo chiede: Bolton lo sfotte o è davvero convinto che gli sia _piaciuto?_ Il pensiero lo raggela nel profondo – che non stia scherzando, che Theon abbia dato quell'impressione, che possa essere sembrato... _No, nemmeno lui potrebbe crederlo, si diverte a bluffare, a rivoltare il coltello nella piaga..._

Quando dei lamenti non rimangono che stralci strangolati, Ramsay fa scivolare la mano sotto il suo capo, a ghermirgli la nuca. La presa è ferrea quando lui cerca di scostarsi, ma si allenta un poco quando si pietrifica. La punta del coltellino si uncina al suo mento, quasi a bucarlo. I denti di Bolton sono ad un millimetro dal viso di Theon. Quando lui esala, inspira la zaffata bollente del suo alito. “E adesso ringraziami per averti chiavato.”

Non c'è più una voce a dirgli di avere coraggio, nessun viso a giudicarlo nei pensieri, e se c'è è solo nebbia, solo stupida fantasia, mentre la lama è concreta. _Potrebbe trapassarmi la gola. Potrebbe davvero._ Una goccia di sudore cola lungo la tempia. “Grazie.” Anche la voce vibra – è così arrochita, quasi uscisse da un rottame. Non riesce a credere che gli appartenga.

Ramsay lo studia in volto, inespressivo. Theon s'immobilizza talmente da non riuscire neppure a deglutire un groppo asciutto. _Non l'ho annoiato,_ gli sfreccia in testa, macabro, delirante, _mi ucciderà prima di cominciare a scuoiarmi._ Morirà, morirà e basta. È atroce. _Non_ vuole. Il sangue martella sulle tempie.

Ramsay ammorbidisce l'espressione in un mezzo sorriso. Avvicina la bocca proprio mentre spinge la punta nel collo...

…e invece gli preme un bacio umidiccio sulla fronte, a piene labbra. “Brava cagna” mormora. Gli fa scorrere una mano tra i capelli annodati – una mano pesante, che gli manda all'indietro la testa sul sedile, una mano in grado di torcere le ciocche non appena tentasse di distanziarsene. Dunque ripone il coltellino in tasca. Lo mette _via._

Theon perde battiti nel petto, vede puntini luminosi. Sa che in fondo non significa nulla, che potrebbe riprenderlo, che forse vuole ammazzarlo in un altro modo – ma si sente talmente leggero che potrebbe svenire. Rilascia un sospiro vibrante, incontenibile. Tremolii eludono la sua guardia abbassata.

Ramsay appoggia la fronte alla sua, gli prende il viso tra le mani. Sembra stia per baciarlo di nuovo – sulla bocca però, costringendolo ad aprirla per immergervi la lingua. “Vuoi dirlo di nuovo?” chiede invece. Un altro dei suoi sussurri carezzevoli.

Sfinito, Theon avverte un crollo nel petto, qualcosa che cede dentro come lo sgretolarsi di una frana. _“Grazie.”_ Stavolta non esita troppo. Ci sono lacrime nella sua voce. C'è qualcosa di sincero. Si sente quasi meglio. Si fa schifo da solo.

Il suo sguardo lo opprime. Theon può chiudere le palpebre e la sua voce può sembrargli normale, ma se le apre non può ignorare quegli occhi o convincersi che appartengano ad un uomo sano di mente, uno che non farebbe quello che ha fatto. Somigliano a frammenti di vetro conficcati nell'aorta.

“Per ora immagino che dovrò accontentarmi” gli dice Ramsay, caldo, tranquillo. “Ci metteremo un po', ma imparerai sia a reggere che a comportarti bene. A casa, con i miei attrezzi e tutto il resto, mi ubbidirai.”

A Theon si annoda la gola. Per un istante della durata di un battito cardiaco – il battito cardiaco che nel suo petto raddoppia – pensa di aver frainteso. _“Cosa?”_

“Ah, forse non te l'ho detto... Sei fortunato.” Non gli piace il modo in cui sorride. Non c'è più saliva agli angoli, no: da sazio, Ramsay appare più controllato. Una pistola con la sicura. “Ti tengo.”

La sua faccia è un ghigno sfocato, lontano.

 

La Rolls Royce sfila silenziosa sull'asfalto, accarezzandolo con le ruote. I finestrini sono alzati, oscurati. L'interno è nero come l'esterno, occupato da una sola persona.

Sul braccio di Roose Bolton, una puntura come d'insetto si arrossa, minuscola e immobile, quasi raggelata dal suo sguardo, e il tempo si dilata con la lentezza sospesa della neve che scende. Lui si occupa d'incisioni sottili come striature di spillo, di suture attente, curate. L'operazione è durata più di dodici ore. L'uomo è morto comunque. Le emorragie interne non sono rare: uno sbilanciamento dell’equilibrio fisiologico, oppure il bisturi apre uno squarcio. Dentro siamo così delicati.

A volte, dopo l'entrata in circolo, Roose socchiude le palpebre e immagina di lacerare più a fondo. Spesso è un corpo senza volto, a volte un corpo con un volto – non ha importanza. Immagina le viscere colmarsi di sangue scuro, le membra illividire sino a freddarsi. Non muoverebbe lo sguardo, esattamente come adesso, con la puntura sulla pelle. Solo il metallo, la luce bianca della sala operatoria, se stesso e le carni che gli muoiono davanti. È consapevole che non lo sperimenterà mai nella vita reale. È una delle sue concessioni private, come la villa di proprietà, le analisi complete due volte l'anno, la dieta, il letto che divide con la moglie. Servono al suo benessere personale, affinché l'organismo si mantenga sano.

“Siamo quasi arrivati, dottor Bolton” giunge la voce attutita di Walton dal posto di guida.

Roose non risponde, non ve n'è bisogno. Metodico, srotola la manica di camicia e ne riabbottona il polsino, dunque apre un sacchetto igienico e vi avvolge la sottile siringa, la fiala, lo stantuffo di cotone. Walton si occuperà di gettare il tutto nei rifiuti.

Il veicolo rallenta gradualmente, quasi esitando, e si ferma. “Signore, temo di non poter parcheggiare in garage.”

Roose non si sporge in avanti per constatare di persona, non abbassa i finestrini oscurati né solleva lo sguardo. “Cosa succede?” chiede invece, piano.

“Signore,” una pausa densa di un disagio vicino alla costernazione, “suo figlio.”

Roose chiude gli occhi per un momento. Li riapre. “La lasci pure dove ritiene opportuno, io scendo qui. Mi attenda nella sala degli ospiti. Non impiegherò molto.”

Quando accorre ad aprirgli la portiera, l'autista esibisce un pallore insolito e la rigidità del suo portamento non è dovuta al suo ruolo di lavoro. Dopo essersi alzato e prima di compiere una qualsiasi altra azione, Roose lo fissa in volto. “Grazie, Walton.”

L'uomo ricambia, ancora scosso, vagamente rassicurato: “Grazie a lei.”

Mentre la ghiaia scricchiola sotto le ruote dell'auto che si allontana con discrezione, Bolton sposta la sua attenzione verso il garage spalancato. All'inizio non distingue molto. Una luce giallastra, d'un colore urinario, fa tremare le ombre all'interno e scintillare come smalto la cromatura del fuoristrada di Ramsay. Proviene da una lampadina nuda, che Roose sa essere stata rivestita da un lampadario fino a poco tempo prima.

Anche il ragazzo è nudo, le braccia dietro la schiena, accasciato contro la parete. Il bianco degli occhi, il brillio delle lacrime sulle guance. Ha del sangue in bocca e capelli neri, impastati. Il suo torace è una costellazione di ferite e macchie giallo-violacee.

 _“Aiuto!”_ geme tra le labbra spaccate, vedendolo. Quando tenta di sollevarsi, non riesce neppure a sedersi. _Costole rotte,_ valuta Roose. _“La prego, mi aiuti...!”_ La voce è arrochita, per il troppo urlare o per l'afflusso al cuore del suo sangue agitato. Un calcio lo colpisce allo stomaco, abbastanza forte da svuotarlo del fiato e da farlo crollare su se stesso in un mucchio di sussulti.

In piedi, sporco dei suoi piaceri, Ramsay rivolge al padre la consueta occhiata di ferocia trattenuta e una smorfia che vorrebbe essere un sorriso, ma che risulta in un rictus ostile, sospettoso. “Pensavo avessi una cena” è il suo saluto. Si posiziona davanti alla sagoma rannicchiata con la scusa di fronteggiare Roose, ma non è un tentativo di nascondere il misfatto – è un riflesso di difesa.

_Teme che contatti la polizia...?_

Roose soppesa l'idea sin quasi ad indulgervi.

Ramsay lo fissa negli occhi, intuendo i suoi pensieri. Incurva appena le spalle, come un cane da caccia che si piega all'indietro per prepararsi all'attacco.

“Ho finito tardi, perciò ho rimandato” risponde vago il padre. Non è più lieto di lui riguardo certi imprevisti. Ma, immagina, forse è un bene. Ramsay non può essere lasciato senza controllo troppo a lungo. “Dove sono Damon e gli altri?”

“Ho la mia vita.”

“Sì,” Roose non proibisce ad un'ombra di sorriso di affiorare, “ma siete spesso insieme.” Li paga appositamente per conoscere le attività di Ramsay che potrebbero creare problemi al suo nome o a se stesso. Non ha dimenticato la malattia di Domeric.

Il figlio scocca un'occhiata sospettosa alle sue spalle, al fagotto agonizzante, e un'altra d'aspettativa ferina di fronte a sé, nel punto in cui la macchina è appena scomparsa. Si fa avanti. “Dov'è finito il tuo autista?”

“Mi attende in casa. Mentirei se ti dicessi che non è turbato.”

Le pupille di Ramsay tornano nelle sue, circondate da quelle iridi familiari, quasi incolori nella luce sporca – eppure accese da un bagliore, anch'esso familiare. “Magari è un tossico” suggerisce, la fronte abbastanza vicina al suo viso da poterlo sfiorare. Il suo alito sa di alcol. “Magari è un giocatore d'azzardo con dei debiti. E chi ha debiti ha creditori.”

Roose prova l'istinto di chiudere le palpebre per la seconda volta in pochi minuti. Il ragazzo non ha disciplina. Le leggi per lui non sono nulla, mentre per Roose... “Walton è il mio autista da vent'anni. Ti conosce, e conosce _me.”_

L'espressione di Ramsay si accartoccia. Prende tutto come un'offesa. Si sforza talmente d'incutere timore, mentre Roose vi riesce con tale naturalezza. Ma se suo figlio può provocare morti dolorose, lui sa che il modo migliore è sempre indiretto. Un uomo diffamato da Roose Bolton è un disoccupato sul lastrico, impossibilitato ad altri impieghi. Immagina che questa volta non sarà necessario giungere a tanto.

“Beh, i soldi sono i tuoi” conclude il suo bastardo, un risentimento acido che affiora dal tono.

“Il prezzo del silenzio sarà sempre il più trascurabile, Ramsay.”

“Detto da te, poi... È vero che hai guardato il conto in banca di tutte le vacche Frey prima di scegliertene una?”

Roose lo ignora, lasciando invece scorrere lo sguardo lungo il locale: le pareti annerite agli angoli, i ripiani di legno carichi di attrezzi da meccanico. All'interno del fuoristrada nota una borsa color testa di moro, una marca di Myr. “Chi è il tuo nuovo amico?”

Ramsay sembra volergli rifiutare una risposta per un istante combattuto. “Il culetto di Robb Stark” cede. Il sottofondo non è più risentito, piuttosto _eccitato._

Roose ne osserva impassibile i sintomi del diletto: la distensione dei lineamenti, lo scorcio di sorriso luccicante nel leccarsi l'angolo delle labbra, persino il modo inconscio in cui raddrizza la schiena incrementando la sua stazza.

“Presumo che neppure lui sia un giocatore d'azzardo o un tossicodipendente” replica con lo stesso tono neutro, il suono che avrebbe la neve se ne emettesse uno. “Non un amico di Robb Stark. Non il figlio dell’ammiraglio Greyjoy della Iron Navy.”

Il giovane al suolo è coperto di sangue e di lividi, tuttavia Roose conosce le frequentazioni degli Stark, e sa distinguere l'aspetto di Theon Greyjoy, l'unico maschio sopravvissuto tra i figli di Balon Greyjoy, quello troppo giovane per partecipare al conflitto armato che è costato loro la vita. Una sera, seduto accanto a lui ad un evento, Roose ha colto il figlio di Greyjoy osservarlo come se lo trovasse divertente, un'ottusa arroganza a mascherare la soggezione tipica degli adolescenti nei confronti di uomini adulti e facoltosi. Rammentarlo non gli provoca nessuna sensazione particolare. Era solo un ragazzino.

Del sorriso di Ramsay sono rimasti giusto i denti, snudati in difesa. “Nessuno mi ha visto con lui, e sono bravo quanto te a farli sparire.”

Roose si dirige verso l'uscita del garage aperto, senza accertarsi che Ramsay gli sia abbastanza vicino per udirlo. “Le sparizioni conducono ad indagini. Noi non siamo criminali.”

“Cosa vuoi fare?” alita Ramsay alle sue spalle. “Lasciarlo andare e sperare che stia zitto? Denunciarmi? _Non puoi._ Ormai l'ho preso.”

Quando Roose si gira a fissarlo, il distacco nei suoi occhi apatici si è brinato di gelo. Eppure, se una parte di lui è contrariata, un'altra è quasi divertita. Il ragazzo sa essere così infantile. Per l'ennesima volta, si chiede quale soluzione adottare. Anni prima ha sperato che lo squilibrio mentale del figlio fosse contenibile e indirizzabile, ma è ormai evidente l'errore di calcolo: Ramsay è tanto manipolabile sul piano teorico quanto incontrollabile su quello pratico. E si tratta di un problema.

“Se pensi di avere voce in capitolo quando potresti scatenare un incidente capace di screditarmi, commetti un'imprudenza peggiore di qualsiasi imprudenza tu abbia commesso finora.”

La carnagione di Ramsay si scurisce, simile ad un melograno maturo, e le vene del suo collo s'ingrossano. “Mi stai minacciando?”

L'ennesimo pallido sorriso. “Ti sto avvertendo – di ciò che potrebbe accadere, e che entrambi desideriamo evitare.”

Ramsay rimane a squadrarlo, la tensione che lo abbandona piano. Talvolta si accorge dei suoi errori, anche se non li ammette. “Non parlerà.”

“Conduci il tuo ospite nel mio ufficio secondario, quando hai finito. Non prima di domattina. È stata una giornata lunga e desidero riposare. Se non ci sarà...”

“Ho _capito.”_ Di nuovo quella tensione nella spina dorsale, il fiuto del pericolo.

“Me lo auguro.”

E con questo, senza un ultimo sguardo a lui o al ragazzo nell'angolo, Roose lascia l'umidità stantia per il gelo immobile della notte. L'impressione è quella di emergere da una cella. La serranda del garage si richiude sferragliando alle sue spalle, comprimendo la macchia di luce al suolo finché solo uno spiraglio torbido sopravvive a coagularsi sulla ghiaia. Il silenzio è pietra.

Poi un tonfo sordo, un mugolio strozzato. Roose si ritrova immobile a prestare attenzione, una mano poggiata al muro come ad accarezzarlo. C’è una risata, ci sono minacce che si disfano in imprecazioni, poi in singhiozzi. E sussurri esili, intimi.

“Oh, dovrai supplicarmi _più_ di così...” Quel tono deliziato.

Roose scosta il palmo dalla parete – lento, lentissimo, finché i lamenti diventano indistinguibili. Solo allora lascia il bastardo alle sue attività.

 

L’indomani, Roose entra nello studio con una tazza di caffè ben zuccherato. Theon Greyjoy è dove deve essere, o quasi. Semicosciente sul lettino, sobbalza bruscamente quando la porta si richiude. Seguono un vano tentativo di sedersi, uno riuscito di ritrarsi da lui il più possibile.

“Non sforzi il torace, rimanga sdraiato.” L’odore non è dei migliori, nota. Il ragazzo indossa i vestiti con cui Ramsay l’ha rapito, sudati e stazzonati, e la maglia è macchiata di vomito.

 _“Mi faccia uscire.”_ È un tentativo d’intimidazione forzato, venato d’allarme.

“È per questo che mi trovo qui” cerca di calmarlo.

Greyjoy lo fissa con occhi incavati dal malessere, una luce scura che lo fa apparire sull’orlo dell’esaurimento nervoso. “Mi faccia uscire, non potete tenermi qui contro la mia volontà, è sequestro di persona, è – e rivoglio il mio telefono!”

“Né Ramsay né io abbiamo intenzione di rubarle effetti personali, signor Greyjoy.”

Forse è il suo cognome, forse il nome di Ramsay, ma il ragazzo spalanca gli occhi e contorce l’espressione in un modo che neppure i lividi riescono a rendere più irriconoscibile. “Mi faccia uscire, _mi faccia uscire, maledetto figlio di puttana!”_ Scatta in piedi col chiaro intento di aggredirlo, ma piomba in ginocchio, le urla di rabbia ridotte a imprecazioni sofferenti.

Roose posa la tazza, si china ad aiutarlo. Nonostante lo sfiori appena, cauto, il ragazzo sobbalza come se temesse un pugno. “Adesso la faccio accomodare e lei mi spiega dove avverte dolore” bada a parlare piano, dando informazioni un poco per volta. “Sono dottore, vedrò cosa posso fare e quali cure mediche prenotarle. Un ospedale a sua scelta se ha preferenze, a mia discrezione se non ne ha.” Greyjoy si lascia condurre in piedi, puntellandosi su di lui, dunque su un gomito. “Se solleva la maglia, posso iniziare col disinfettarle le ferite.”

Il ragazzo si lascia fare anche quello, il corpo disteso, apatico. Roose infila i guanti e usa cotone imbevuto di mercurocromo. Avvisa che i punti faranno male, e procede col suturare uno squarcio profondo sull’addome. Le dita del ragazzo si contraggono e decontraggono sulla pelle morta del lettino, la premono, la scavano. Ramsay gli ha lasciato piccole incisioni dentarie su un capezzolo, infiammate nei contorni come ogni altra ferita da taglio e da morso. Se ne occupa in fretta, perché il morso umano è quello con la più alta probabilità d’infettarsi. L’altro capezzolo è stato strappato, al suo posto un grumo purpureo.

Attraverso il lattice, i polpastrelli riescono a percepire comunque il gonfiore dei lividi, le cavità dei tagli tumide ai lati. L’epitelio del ragazzo è freddo, i pori continuano a sudare. Deve sempre passarvi il cotone per asciugarlo, prima di continuare. Sotto, guizzano muscoli elastici, sfiniti dopo ore di stress. Stress, perdita di sangue, mancanza di sonno. Roose si aspettava una crisi di nervi, venendo. Si aspettava anche di poterla placare.

Abituato a lavorare su corpi anestetizzati, la differenza è netta con uno in cui il sangue circola con la potenza di un cuore sveglio, sensibile ad ogni piccolo dolore, ad ogni più lieve contatto di dita. Impiega un’ora a fare il poco possibile senza una visita ospedaliera. Gli fascia il torace con una garza, lì dove sarà necessario imporre un busto per le costole rotte. Dà ordine alla sua domestica di portare una colazione, sceglie gli antidolorifici, prescrive degli antibiotici e del ferro.

Infine inclina il lettino, così da garantire al ragazzo una posizione seduta. “Le avevo portato del caffè, ma ormai sarà freddo.”

Greyjoy ne fissa il contenuto come se non ne capisse la funzione, poi torna a squadrarlo, e ora appare conscio di dove si trovi e della persona che gli sta davanti. È uno sguardo pieno di una vergogna ostile, come se guardarlo gli costasse fatica. Ed è anche uno sguardo dolorosamente sorpreso. “Lei sa chi sono.”

“È così.”

“Ieri mi ha visto.” Qualcosa gli trema dentro, gli incrina la voce. Volta il capo, deglutendo più volte.

In quel momento sono interrotti da un leggero bussare alla porta. Greyjoy ha l’ennesimo sussulto, afferra il lettino come per prepararsi ad una fuga. Ma è solo la domestica con la sua colazione. Roose gli tende il vassoio. Dopo un’esitazione, Greyjoy prende un sorso di caffè caldo, sembra rendersi conto della fame, ne inghiotte ancora. Assaggia un tramezzino, divora un uovo sodo per intero. Poi si ferma, vagamente disgustato.

“Comprendo se vorrà sporgere denuncia” lo incoraggia Roose, valutativo, pennellando il tono di una sfumatura più tenue. “Ramsay presenta dei disturbi da quando era bambino. Per anni l’ho iscritto a sedute psichiatriche e gli ho imposto di prendere i suoi psicofarmaci. L’ho avvertito che un giorno potrebbe venire arrestato. Ha già avuto un assaggio di otto mesi in un penitenziario minorile. Ho provato ad incutergli timore, ammonendolo che una vita privilegiata non sarà più possibile per lui se non smetterà con i suoi atti di violenza. Non vuole ascoltarmi.”

Greyjoy non appare più ostile, torna ad incontrare i suoi occhi; c’è forse un bagliore di sospetto, in essi, ma soprattutto un velo di sollievo. Roose ha letto diversi manuali di psicologia clinica, e dimostrare comprensione gli risulta facile, quando si tratta di criticare i comportamenti di Ramsay.

“Dunque,” prosegue piano, accompagnandosi con un formale cenno del capo, “se vuole denunciarlo, spiegando alla polizia tutto ciò che è avvenuto ai suoi danni…”

A quelle parole Greyjoy si allontana di nuovo da lui, cerca un punto sicuro verso cui indirizzare lo sguardo.

“Capisco che una denuncia sia difficile.” Roose apre uno scorcio del suo sorriso remoto. “Lei è un giovane uomo. I giornalisti tenterebbero di screditare il suo cognome almeno quanto il mio, e le calunnie della società non hanno mai fine. Ma la colpa è di Ramsay, e lei avrebbe i miei avvocati. Sarebbe presentato come una vittima di sequestro e di abusi sessuali –”

“Non voglio denunciare nessuno” interrompe Greyjoy a denti stretti, il viso esangue. I tendini del collo, sotto la pelle rossa dai morsi, sono tesi quasi a spezzarsi.

“La scelta spetta a lei” concede Roose in un sussurro.

“Mi ha minacciato. Ha detto che se vado dalla polizia…”

“Ho un’idea di cosa Ramsay possa averle detto.”

Il ragazzo si ritrova a corto di parole. “Non voglio che questa cosa esca di qui” afferma infine.

“No” concorda Roose, senza simulare una meraviglia che non prova. Se Balon Greyjoy sapesse gli eventi della notte appena trascorsa non continuerebbe a considerare Theon suo erede, ammesso che l’abbia mai fatto. Inoltre, una vivida umiliazione, sommata al timore di una ancora maggiore, bastano da sole a garantire un temporaneo silenzio. Dove i metodi di Ramsay non bastano, però… Roose mette mano al soprabito, estrae il libretto e la sua Parker. Appoggiandosi al lettino, compila il foglietto nella sua scrittura minuta, lo strappa nel suo modo preciso, e lo porge a Theon Greyjoy.

Greyjoy gli lancia un’occhiata penetrante. Roose per un istante è certo che abbia capito l’inganno – la cortesia, la proposta di denunciare Ramsay, la decisione che gli è stata servita e spinta sulla lingua. L’istante passa. Greyjoy prende l’assegno, osserva le cifre per un lungo momento. Lento, il filo di un sorriso si fa strada sulle sue labbra. Ridacchia. Poco a poco, si trasforma in una risata. Torna a guardare Roose, e gli ride letteralmente in faccia.

Roose non ne è turbato. “Accetta?”

Greyjoy si frena, esplode di nuovo. Ride tanto che gli tremano le spalle, ride tanto che alla fine si ritrova ad asciugarsi le lacrime mentre annuisce.

Roose Bolton esce modicamente soddisfatto, da quella visita. Si riserva l’idea di aspettare quando sarà più opportuno, per quella decisione riguardo a Ramsay…

 

“Beh, siamo arrivati.” Si volta verso di lui, le mani ancora sul volante, il motore ancora acceso. “Mi lasci di già, allora?” Ha quel suo tono di violenza giocosa.

I capelli che gli adombrano il viso, Theon si ostina a fissare il cruscotto pensando a quanto gli faccia orrore e si aggrappa alla portiera con la forza che gli rimane nel braccio dolente. Il desiderio di gettarsi dal fuoristrada in corsa è stato potente, mentre si dirigevano in centro, ma adesso, davanti al suo appartamento

 _(sa dove abito, sa dove abito, sa dove_ cazzo _abito)_

è praticamente irresistibile. Solo che le portiere sono bloccate. Quando Ramsay allunga un palmo, piombandoglielo sulla coscia e strizzando la carne, lui si limita a ricordarsi dell’assegno in tasca. _È okay_ , pensa. _Basterà per la macchina, per le spese mediche. Basterebbe per prendere un aereo e volarmene in una delle Città Libere. Si dice che sia facile fare fortuna, lì. Non dovrei tornare mai più._

Ma la realtà è che il suo unico desiderio attuale, dopo quello di spalancare la portiera e chiudersi la porta di casa alle spalle a doppia mandata, è di lavarsi e dormire, magari nell’acqua bollente della vasca da bagno.

“Lo so, lo so…” annuisce Ramsay con un finto sospiro colpevole. “Sei triste perché ti avevo promesso che saresti rimasto da me e invece ti ho riportato indietro. Colpa di mio padre. Forse è vero però, siamo stati troppo precipitosi, già una convivenza dopo così poco…” Non riesce più a trattenersi e scoppia in rivoli di risa piene.

A Theon paiono perverse, ma se si sforza di guardarla dall’alto, le sente per quello che sono: risate da diciottenne, innocue come la sua faccia punteggiata dai brufoli, come il suo orecchino fricchettone e il suo pessimo gusto per le magliette. Quella di oggi è una t-shirt di un gruppo che Theon non ha mai sentito, con un cadavere squartato sul davanti.

“Dai, scherzo, scusa.” Lo ‘scusa’ rischia di trasformarsi in un’altra risata. Neppure ridendo ha spostato la mano da dove l’ha messa.

Theon ha perso tutta la voglia di ridere nell’ufficio di Roose Bolton quando, prima di andarsene e far arrivare il suo medico personale per continuare le prenotazioni delle visite, ha accennato al fatto che _qualcuno_ si sarebbe occupato di riaccompagnarlo dove abita. E quando il sospetto si è trasformato in certezza e Ramsay lo ha salutato dallo stipite del portone con un gigantesco sorriso viscido, Theon ha rischiato di crollare sul pavimento e vomitare la colazione.

_Probabilmente mi avrebbe costretto a leccarla._

È rimasto in silenzio lungo l’intero tragitto. Ramsay invece ha parlato ininterrottamente, di ottimo umore.

Adesso lo sta guardando. “Non vedi l’ora di scappare fuori, brutto frocetto ingrato, te lo leggo in faccia” commenta. Ha smesso l’ironia esagerata di prima. “Qui, tieni. Mio padre ha detto che lo rivuoi.” Si estrae dal giubbotto il suo smartphone, tendendoglielo col suo sorriso obliquo. “Mi sono permesso di prendere il tuo numero e quello di qualcun altro. Frequenti un sacco di ragazze. Magari me ne presti un paio, l’ultima mi è piaciuta.”

Theon ha un brivido e avverte l’impulso di strappargli via il cellulare, ma prima scruta Ramsay, guardingo – o meglio, all’inizio gli scruta le labbra, poi, sentendosi patetico, prosegue a fatica fino ad incontrarne gli occhi. Quando allunga una mano di scatto, Ramsay ritrae la sua, come previsto. Con estrema disinvoltura, il bastardo si allenta la zip e s’infila l’oggetto nei boxer, sollevando il peso del corpo per sistemarselo e sprofondando di nuovo nel sedile.

Theon ne è nauseato. “Puoi tenertelo.” _Me lo ricompro coi soldi di tuo padre._ È un pensiero che lo fa sentire sporco.

“Quella portiera non si apre se non te lo vieni a riprendere.”

Mascella contratta in una smorfia, _non è come se non l’avessi già fatto,_ Theon si sporge verso di lui e gli fa scivolare le dita della sinistra giù per la zip, dentro le mutande, dove è umido e mezzo duro e scotta. Ramsay si tende al contatto, spiandolo tra le ciglia mentre afferra il cellulare. Ma appena cerca di allontanarsi, Ramsay gli ghermisce il polso.

Theon sbircia disperato il marciapiede dove camminano i passanti, dove sua sorella potrebbe comparire da un istante all’altro. L’idea che possa svoltare l’angolo e vederlo è troppo da sopportare dopo l’inferno che ha già trascorso. “Mi metto a urlare” minaccia in un sibilo, la voce troppo sottile.

Ma lo sguardo di Ramsay è consapevole. “Tu _non vuoi_ essere notato così.” Preme il sesso contro il dorso della sua mano. Il telefono è viscido nella stretta, il cuore gli sta scendendo nello stomaco. “Pensa se ti ordinassi di prendermelo in bocca. Se ti ordinassi di sederti sul mio cazzo e ti fottessi qui, adesso, davanti a tutti.” Ride, ma Theon sa che lo farebbe davvero. “E poi non fingere” va avanti, all’improvviso sferzante. “Quanto ti ha dato mio padre perché stessi zitto? Ti rendi conto che ti ha pagato per stanotte, vero? Scommetto che per un po’ dei suoi soldi finiresti a succhiarmi il cazzo tutti i giorni… D’altronde sei una tale puttana.”

Theon inghiotte un bolo di saliva acida. La sua visuale trema, bagnata di lacrime in procinto di uscire. La notte, quando Ramsay lo chiamava ‘puttana’, era un insulto infondato, ma sentirgli dire ora esattamente quello che ha pensato quando Roose ha strappato l’assegno…

All’improvviso, la stretta al polso cessa. Lui toglie la mano, reprimendo l’istinto di pulirsela sui pantaloni.

“Sono troppo buono per uno come te” commenta Ramsay, una patina oleosa d’indulgenza. “Dammi solo un bacio.” _‘Oppure non esci’_ passa non detto.

Theon raccoglie i nervi a pezzi. _Ancora questa, ancora questa e poi basta_ , spera, ci si aggrappa, se l’abbraccia. Quando deve avvicinarsi a Ramsay deve anche darsi una spinta per trovare la volontà, gli sembra di pesare quanto il mondo. Incontra con le proprie le sue labbra tumide.

Ramsay gli blocca la nuca prima che possa ritrarsi. “Questo ti sembra un bacio?”

Theon inspira, ricomincia, gli apre le labbra; lo bacia come bacerebbe qualcun altro. È allora che Ramsay gli spinge la lingua in bocca, avida e viscida da soffocarlo. Gli morde il labbro inferiore e lo rilascia poco a poco, un lembo di carne sempre più sottile tra i denti, sempre più doloroso.

“Così va meglio.”

Theon si scosta con sollievo, una mano già alla portiera.

Ramsay ignora l’evidenza del gesto. “Non m’importa di cosa pensa mio padre. Uno di questi giorni ti vengo a prendere dopo il lavoro.” Lo fissa di sbieco, tagliente. Senza sorriso la sua faccia è una promessa di dolore. “E quando ti chiamo, tu rispondi.”

Lui annuisce. Lo scatto della portiera lo fa balzare su e fuori sbattendosela alle spalle, ignorando il dolore al costato e al braccio ferito per i movimenti bruschi. Stringe la borsa, rischia di farsi rotolare il cellulare giù dalle mani. Si sente goffo come mai in vita sua, come se tutte le dita gli fossero state amputate. Avverte lo sguardo di Ramsay su di sé mentre cerca per tre volte di infilare le chiavi nella serratura. L’agitazione lo annienta, gli sbianca il cervello, ed è totalizzante finché non si chiude dietro anche la porta dell’appartamento, grato per il buio, per il silenzio.

Cerca di respirare profondamente nell’aprire il rubinetto della vasca da bagno. _‘Non sforzi l’addome’_ gli torna in mente mentre caccia via i vestiti, mentre si puntella per distribuire meglio il peso, i polpastrelli che scorrono sui bendaggi ruvidi. Estrae dalle tasche le ricette mediche, gli antidolorifici, l’assegno. _‘Finocchio. Puttana.’_ Apre la borsa quasi squarciandola, controllando che ci sia tutto. C’è tutto. Nella fretta il cellulare cade, si illumina – quattro chiamate perse. La camicia bianca del venerdì sera se ne sta spiegazzata sul fondo con la sua macchia di sangue – lo schiaffo di Kyra torna nella mente come un flash bianco.

(Verranno a indagare, lui ha preso dei soldi, lo accuseranno, e Kyra, diciotto anni di ragazza, ma come fa a denunciare senza ammettere anche di –)

Il sangue sul tessuto è perfettamente visibile. Come fa a smacchiarlo, con cosa lo toglie.

_Non se ne andrà mai._

Dèi, non vuole vedere mai più quella camicia, la vuole bruciare. La butta a lavare insieme al resto. Butta a lavare anche se stesso, immergendosi nella vasca fino alla punta dei capelli, spingendosi sul fondo e aprendo gli occhi verso la superficie. La guarda tremolare piano, una bolla alla volta mentre il suo respiro finisce.

Ricorda involontariamente gli occhi morti di Roose Bolton, le sue mani addosso, _‘La scelta spetta a lei.’_ E ricorda Ramsay – non ciò che gli ha fatto, ma quello che Ramsay è. Nell’abbraccio cocente dell’acqua, col cuore che regolarizza i battiti, tentando di scacciare pensieri che tornano e tornano, gli sembra assurdo di averlo supplicato fino alle lacrime, di aver fatto ciò che ha voluto per evitare il peggio. Ramsay sembra troppo, troppo più _in basso_ di lui perché Theon non sia riuscito a ribellarsi e abbia ceduto.

Lo fa sentire così, come l’assegno, come le chiavi che non trovano la toppa, come gli occhi di Ned Stark che lo valutano, e suo padre che lo interrompe irritato quando parla, e i pugni allo stomaco di Maron e il modo in cui Asha si fa beffe di lui. Come Robb quando lo ha guardato cercando di capire se stesse bene, più ancora di quando ha scosso la testa e se n’è andato. Theon si sente tutto questo moltiplicato per cento e cento volte, gli pesa addosso come l’acqua che lo sommerge. Si sente così carente, coi palmi scorticati senza aver mai ottenuto niente...

Rompe la superficie, ingoiando aria, reclinando il capo contro il bordo. _Basta essere patetici._ Ma rimane lì così a lungo che quando il cellulare vibra è scesa la luce e l’acqua è fredda. Si alza e va a raccoglierlo senza fretta. Robb. Ha dimenticato di guardare a chi appartenessero le altre chiamate, ma ora mette il pensiero da parte. Percepisce il nervosismo

(se gli chiede qualcosa, se gli si sente nel tono –)

e tira indietro le spalle, prepara la voce. “Ehi” gli esce.

“Theon, ho provato a chiamarti, dov’eri?”

“Con una.”

“Hai trovato Kyra?”

Gli viene da vomitare, dal nulla, e comincia prima di avere idea di come proseguire: “Senti, per quella cosa di ieri mattina…” Quando lo capisce, non riesce a proseguire, anche se sa che è importante, anche se sa che vuole farlo. _Scusa. Per la faccenda di Bran. Era una cosa stupida da dire._ Immagina di dirlo così, al telefono, e sta per farlo, quando si rende conto che non può assolutamente. Dèi, Robb capirebbe. Non si è mai scusato per stronzate del genere. “Ho sistemato, per la macchina. Era stato un tizio ubriaco, ma abbiamo concordato per un risarcimento.” Non ricordava che le bugie fossero tanto faticose da scollarsi dal palato. “Robb,” e ha un tono diverso, un tono di cui non gli piace il suono, e se la bugia è stata difficile, questa domanda è come una coltellata, ogni cellula del suo corpo che gli urla di no, che rifiuta il bisogno con cui gli rotola sulla lingua, ma: “Robb, puoi venire da me stasera?”

_Ti chiederà delle ferite, di come ti sei rotto le costole, cosa cazzo gli racconti?_

C’è il silenzio della sorpresa, un’esitazione breve. “Stasera sono con Jeyne.” La risposta è sostenuta, innaturale da parte sua. È ancora arrabbiato. “Sei libero domani a pranzo?” cede un po’, e adesso suona pentito.

Se non può è meglio, decide Theon con un nodo alla gola. Per un attimo ha subito la tentazione idiota di raccontargli cose di cui si sarebbe pentito per il resto dei suoi giorni. Il fatto che Robb non possa gli toglie un peso (e gliene aggiunge un altro, opprimente).

“Theon? Vuoi che mi liberi – cos’è successo?”

“Domani a pranzo ok.” _Gli dirò che ho avuto una rissa col tizio del risarcimento. Non è nemmeno troppo lontano dal vero._

“Cos’hai?”

“Niente, perché? Sto bene, sono annoiato. Ci vediamo domani.”

Preme ‘fine’ e resta ad osservare la luce del tramonto oltre la finestra del bagno, soffusa dalla tenda. Ha la pelle d’oca sul corpo nudo, contuso, e dovrà farsi rifare il bendaggio bagnato. Una parte di lui vorrebbe scrivere a Patrek Mallister di vedersi per una birra. Un’altra sarebbe disposta anche ad invitare Asha. Le lascia perdere entrambe. Come reagirebbero a vederlo di quell’umore? Troppo rischioso. D’altronde se l’è sempre cavata da solo.

_(‘D’altronde sei una tale puttana’)._

Zoppica verso l’asciugamano, sceglie dei vestiti neri e non bada al dolore.

Sa che tutto passa. Passerà anche questa volta.

(O forse no. Forse, questa volta, mai più).

 

fine

 


End file.
